YuGiOh!: Wrath of the Gods
by Gryphinwyrm7
Summary: One year after the Global Duel Tornament Davis, Asriel, Achmed, and Eli go on a quest that will change the game of duel monsters forever. Not a sequel, more of an in-between-quel sort of like Wolf General's movie arch. Completed
1. ABC's and XYZ's

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Wrath of the Gods**

**Disclaimer/Author's notes: **OK I admit it. I am shameless. This is basically movie, I copied Wolf General's idea. The Arch shouldn't be as long as say War of the Gods, but it will probably be longer than WG's movie. I just haven't had any motivation to write any WOTG lately but the other day on my way to work this story started running through my head, and so this is it. This story takes place approximately one year after the Global Duel tournament on Davis and Asriel's Honeymoon. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And the only cards that I own are the ones printed at the bottom. No there will be any spoilers for WOTG.

Davis Coffin reclined back as the sun hit him. He wore a simple white T-shirt and a bathing suit. A beautiful supermodel-type with short blond in a pink bikini lay next to him. He took a sip of his grape slushy and let out a contented sigh.

Davis fingered the gold ring on his left arm. Though he wasn't used to it yet the ring felt comforting. He'd only met Asriel Heart a year ago and yet the two of them seemed to know that they were destined for one another. It hadn't taken much convincing on Davis's part to get Asriel to change her name. Though they were very young they were both in the 50 best duelist on the planet category, which meant that there was a descent-sized paycheck for them.

Davis still found it kind of shocking when his picture was feature in _Duelist Extraordinary Monthly _ranked27th best in the world. Asriel was ranked 28th. Davis sighed and reached over and held his wife's hand and squeezed it.

"Davis Coffin?" said a guy of about 19 in a Hawaiian Shirt and jean-shorts. He reminded Davis a little of his beast friend Malachi Anasazi. Except that Malachi was blond and this guy was brunette.

"Never heard of him," Davis said casually without hesitation.

"I've seen your picture," he responded, "My name is Leo Griffin, I represent Black Falcon Industries. I have a proposition for you."

"Not interested."

"I assure you that it will be worth your time."

Asriel glanced up and removed her sunglasses.

"Look," she said, "You've obviously gone through some trouble to find us because we went to some trouble not to be found on our honeymoon. Let me break it down for you: We don't like Black Falcon industries so you can take your proposition and just shove it up your…"

"Asriel!" Davis interrupted. Davis was the only person on the planet who could get away with taking to Asriel Coffin like that and live. She could be dangerous when she wanted to be.

"I was told that that might be your initial reaction," Leo said, "This being the case Davis Coffin I challenge you to a duel."

"Why should I accept?" Davis responded.

"Because if you win then I can ensure that no one else will disturb you on your honeymoon."

"Sounds good," Davis said, "But what if you win?"

"Then you hear me out and listen to my proposition."

"All right," Davis said reaching into the duffel bag in between his and Asriel's beach chairs. He pulled out a DD2 and slid it onto his arm. He then leapt up and faced Leo.

Davis-4000LP

Leo-4000LP

"I'll go first," Davis said, "Since you made the challenge."

"Be my guest," Leo responded.

"I summon Mataza the Zapper in attack mode." (1300/800) Davis said, "and set three cards face-down."

A samurai in green armor appeared standing in the sand. A recent upgrade with Kaiba's system was the ability for the holograms to interact with their environment. Davis's monsters did this anyway.

"Then I shall make my first play," Leo said, "I summon Giant Rat (1400/1450) in attack mode, then I play the continuous spell card Two Man Cell Battle. This card let's us both special summon a four star monster during our End Phase. A single card face-down, Giant Rat attack Mataza the Zapper."

The oversized rodent lunged forward and attacked Mataza. The samurai showed no fear as the creature bit him and he shattered into millions of digital pixels.

Davis-3900LP

Leo-4000LP

"Reveal trap card," Davis said, "Rope of Life let's Mataza make a comeback with 800 additional attack points. (2100/800) and all it costs is my hand."

Davis slid the remaining two cards into his graveyard. A rope from out of nowhere slid down into a hole in the sand and lifted Mataza out.

"I activate the effects of my Cell battle now," Leo said unfazed my Davis's readiness for him. I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in Defense Mode. (1400/1700)"

"My move," Davis said, "I summon Getsu Fuhma (1700/1200)"

A red haired woman in samurai armor appeared on Davis's field. She nodded towards Mataza. "Sensei," she said. Mataza nodded back to her.

"Activate reverse card: Card of Sanctity so now we both draw till we have six cards in our hands," Davis said picking up cards from his deck. "Now Mataza will attack Giant Rat and Alpha."

The samurai flickered twice, but that was the only apparent motion that he made. However the Giant Rat and Alpha split in half and then broke apart into dust.

Davis-3900LP

Leo-3300LP

"Now," Leo said, "By Giant Rat's effect I can now summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800)

A pudgy being made of Magnets replaced Giant Rat's spot on Leo's duel disk.

"Getsu Fuhma," Davis said looking at his demon-slayer and pointing towards Gamma."

The Red haired warrior looked at Gamma with disdain obviously preferring to battle demon-subtypes. But nonetheless she lunged and struck the Magnet warrior.

"Using your Two Man Cell battle I summon Mystical Elf in Defense mode (800/2000) end turn."

Davis-3900LP

Leo-3100LP

Leo smiled. "I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior, (1700/1600) then I play Premature Burial to revive Alpha (1400/1700) and I trigger Call of the Haunted to call on Gamma (1500/1800)."

Davis-3900LP

Leo-2300LP

The two declared Magnet Warriors burst from the ground.

"I set a card face down and unite my magnet warriors."

The three Magnet warriors disassembled in front of Davis's Eyes and reassembled as one huge being made of magnets.

"Behold Valkiryon the Magna Warrior (3500/3850)" Leo said.

"Valkiryon attack Mataza!" The giant magna warrior lunged and stuck Mataza. As he did tiny particles began floating into the air.

"Mataza didn't die in vein," Davis said, "My Deck Devastation Virus is now pumping your deck full of a virus that your weak monsters are susceptible to."

"No it's not," Leo said grinning, "I'm familiar with your virus card and was prepared for it with my Trap Jammer."

As Leo's card flipped up, the tiny virus particles that Mataza had released vanished in whips of smoke.

"Oh Crud," Davis said, concerned for the first time since the duel began.

"I switch Getsu Fuhma to defense mode and summon Element Magician (1500/1200) and Element Doom (1500/1200) with Two Man Cell Battle"

"Watch this Davis," Leo said, "I play the Continuos spell card Frontline Base. And use it to summon Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) then I summon X-Head Cannon (1800/1600) and end my turn summoning Z-Metal Tank. (1500/1600) Together the combine into the ultimate XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600)"

"True," Davis said observing the very powerful monsters on Leo's field. "But I sacrifice my Element Doom in order to summon Chaos Command Magician (2400/1900)

A monster similar to the Dark Magician appeared on Davis's field. His robes were a mixture of green and gold however, not purple.

"Why him?" Leo asked.

"Because he is immune to effect monsters that target," Davis said smiling, "your XYZ-Dragon cannon can't do a thing about him."

"Except that XYZ is stronger than him!" Leo said laughing.

"I play the Spell cards Mage Power and Spell Economics." Davis said ignoring Leo's laughing. "This boosts Chaos Command Mage's power by One thousand." (3400/2900)

Leo stopped laughing.

"Command Mage attack." The XYZ-Dragon Cannon burst apart in a flash of light."

Davis-3900LP

Leo-1700LP

"Your Command Mage is still weaker than Valkiryon," Leo said, "Valkiryon attack Chaos Command Mage."

"Initiate D. D. Kuriboh!" (300/200) Davis said, "By discarding him from my hand and removing from play one other card in my hand I can defend all of my LIGHT monsters this turn."

"They told me that you were good Davis," Leo said, "I just didn't believe them. A mistake on my part I can see. One card face down."

Davis drew, "I play Lightning Vortex. By discarding one card in my hand I can destroy all face up monsters on the field."

Bolts of lightning reined down on Leo's field but when the electrical blasts cleared Valkiryon was gone but his three component pieces were still there. (1400/1700) (1700/1600) (1500/1800)

("Crap,") Davis thought ("Leo must have separated them to make it harder destroy them.")

"Command Mage attack Beta!"

"Sakuretsu Armor."

Davis mentally slapped himself in the face.

"Swords of Revealing Light," Leo said.

"I play Dimension Fusion," Davis said, "this brings back our Removed From Play piles. Dark Magician of Chaos comes forth. (2800/2600)

The Rare effect monster version of Magician of Black Chaos stepped out of a swirling vortex of energy.

"Since I summoned Dark Magician of Chaos," Davis said. "I get one spell card back from the Graveyard. Mage Power! (3800/3600) I also set this card facedown." (4300/4100)

"Very impressive Davis," Leo said, "But now I activate Borrowed Time a card that can be treated as any card in the game for one turn. And I treat it as Obelisk the Tormentor (4000/4000)"

Davis shuddered in fear, as one of the three most feared monsters in the game appeared in front of him. The gigantic blue behemoth known the world over. Once the property of Seto Kaiba, it now belonged to the King of Games himself.

"Tribute Resurrection revives Alpha, Beta and Gamma at half their stats. (700/850) (850/800) (750/900)"

"I think you know what comes next," Leo said licking his lips.

Obelisk reached over and grabbed Alpha and Beta. The two magnet warriors became energy and were absorbed into Obelisk. (INFINITE/4000)

"I will not bow to a false god," Davis said, remembering Ibrahim the former Jewish sage, "Nor will I be defeated by one. I activate my face-down card Borrowed Time!"

A replica of the card that Leo had just played flipped up. The picture on the card was that of a Dark Magician of Chaos holding up his left hand. There was a Time Wizard in DMOC 's hand.

"I was not aware that you had a Borrowed Time Card!" Leo said in surprise.

"I'm just full of surprises," Davis said with a smile. "The few duelists who have this card usually try to go for something flashy like say oh…Obelisk the Tormentor? But I think that strategy is the key to this card, not brute strength. To that end I will be using Borrowed Time as Reverse Trap."

As Davis spoke the words the card shimmered and transformed into the Reverse Trap.

"This drops Obelisk's ATK power," Leo said observing the monster (0/4000) "I trigger Emergency Provisions. Since Obelisk is Technically Borrowed Time, a quick-play spell card, I can sacrifice him, along with Two Man Cell Battle and Frontline Base to increase my life points.

Davis-3900LP

Leo-4700LP

Davis grimaced. "You may have Life point advantage but I have monster advantage."

"Element Magician and Mystical Elf are hardly an advantage," Leo said.

"I tribute Element Magician in order to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) and I play Tribute Doll to offer Mystical Elf to summon Dark Magician. (2500/2100)"

Leo snorted. "What an overused set of cards," he said laughing. Davis's Light transformed Dark Magician looked at him sternly.

"Ever since Yugi Muto became King of Games everybody and his brother Pete have been using those stupid magicians, and not one of them was worth it."

"Don't mock my Mages," Davis said.

"Uh-huh are you going to do something already?" Leo said.

"Dark Magic Nova!" Davis said sliding his last spell card into the slot.

"Kuriboh," (300/200) Leo said bored, "Thought that you'd be all impressive and blast my last monster to oblivion with a cumulative attack?"

Davis said nothing.

"I am very impressed with you Davis," Leo said, "You took down a god card, and that is exactly what I was looking for. But you don't stand a chance against me. I outclass you."

"And you're humble too," Davis said.

"No just stating the facts, I play The Divine Hammer of Obelisk-Moijnor," Leo said, "And equip it to Gamma. This card makes any monster it's equipped to a Gold attribute Divine-Beast type. Plus it increases Gamma's power by 4000." (5500/5800)

A gigantic blue and Gold Hammer appeared, it was more of a pillar. Gamma hovered over and touched it.

"Attack Dark Magician Girl," Leo said.

Davis-400LP

Leo-4700LP

"I'm still in!" Davis said.

"No you're not, Meteor of Destruction!" Leo said unblinkingly.

Davis-0LP

Leo-4700LP

Davis blinked in surprise. "I lost?" he said.

"Yes," Leo responded, "Now about that proposition?"

"All right," Davis said sitting down, "Let's hear it."

Asriel climbed over two Davis's chair and began rubbing his shoulders, while keeping a watchful eye on the man whom just beat her husband.

"What I'm about to tell you will change your world and the Game of Duel Monsters forever…

To be continued…

Original Cards:

Borrowed Time

Tribute Resurrection

Divine Hammer of Obelisk-Moijnor

Original Cards By Wolf General:

D. D. Kuriboh

Dark Magic Nova


	2. Assembling the Team

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh! Except the Cards I printed at the bottom. These characters are mine, except Eli Meggido, who was in fact created by my brother, and Kaiba who is property of Kazuki Takahashi. Shattered Legends and Shadow Corp belong to Lord Raven Drackon and Wolf General Respectively.

And now the continuation…

"I'm certain that you've heard of the Egyptian God cards," Leo said laughing, "After all you just defeated one."

"Correction," Davis said, "You beat me."

"Yes," Leo said, "that is true, however not before you stopped the Immovable force of Obelisk."

Asriel and Davis glanced at each other but said nothing to Leo.

"Which is what I was hoping that you would do," Leo said smiling and licking his lips. Davis got a very unsettling feeling at that moment, and very familiar aura lingered in the air.

_You got the same feeling around Apollyon…_Galahad whispered.

"You see Pegasus printed more than just Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and The Winged Dragon of Ra."

"What!" Davis said snapping his mind back.

"Are you saying that there are other Egyptian God Cards?" Asriel asked looking confused.

"No," Leo said shaking his head. "Pegasus only printed three _Egyptian _God cards."

"Then what are you saying?" Davis asked.

"There were other cultures who used the Shadow Monsters," Leo said, "The Norse for example, and the Mayans. That's what the other god cards are after all."

Davis cocked an eyebrow, "You're saying that there are Norse and Mayan god cards?"

"Can the melodrama Leo," Asriel said, "What do you want from my husband?"

"Not just your husband," Leo said, "You as well. And anyone whom you can think of who can take down a God card."

"You're going to have to give us a little more," Davis said still confused.

"Three Norse God Cards and two Meso-American god cards were printed on the same card machine that printed Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra. That particular Machine no longer exists. The rumor is that it was struck by lightning and all the factory workers died just after the first eight cards were printed," Leo said he took a deep breath.

"You see it was Pegasus's master plan to have exactly 50 god cards, floating about if you would, for the duelists skilled enough to use them. But that failed. Only Eight cards were printed. Three Egyptian God cards, the ones Yugi holds…" Leo trailed off.

"And five more," Davis said finishing his sentence, "that's what you want from me? You want me to find and retrieve these remaining God cards?"

"You and your team yes," Leo said.

"Team?" Davis asked.

Leo winced and then sighed, "Alright here's the situation. At the same time that Black Falcon Industries became aware of these god cards and their locations Rising Phoenix Corp, Shattered Legends, Kaiba Corp, and the Shadow Corporation also became aware of them. They're all sending in teams to retrieve the god cards. Teams of Duelists. If you arrive there's a good chance that someone else will be there as well. You may have to duel them, and they may have already placed the god cards within their decks."

"So you need duelists skilled enough to stop a god card," Davis said, "That's why you played Borrowed Time as Obelisk. You wanted to see if I could stop him."

Leo nodded, "You proved yourself. And now you must assemble a team to retrieve these gods. Assuming of course that you choose to do this."

"I still have a choice?" Davis asked surprised.

"The terms of the duel were that you would here out my proposition," Leo said, "Nothing more."

Davis glanced at Asriel. "You wanna?"

She said nothing aloud but Davis knew her well enough to know what she was thinking.

"All right Leo," Davis said. "But we have some conditions."

"Name them."

"BFI doesn't get to keep the god cards," Davis said, "We do."

"An expected term," Leo said, "It's not that Black Falcon Industries wants the cards, it's more of a 'they don't want their rivals to have them' type of thing."

"Good," Davis said, "My other term is that I name the team."

"Do you have anyone in mind?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This time Seto Kaiba," Eli Meggido said, "You're going down."

"I doubt very seriously that I'm going to lose to some puck kid like you," Kaiba snorted derisively.

"I think you said similar things to Yugi Muto and Deondre Anderson and they both beat you," Eli said, "It's time for yet another defeat."

"Enough Talk," Kaiba said, "Let's Duel!"

Kaiba-4000LP

Eli-4000LP

"I start with Kaiser Seahorse in attack mode," (1700/1650) Kaiba said, "and three cards facedown."

Eli glanced at his hand. "I shall summon Pitch Black Warwolf (1600/600) in defense mode and set a single card facedown."

"Then I tribute Kaiser Seahorse for my Ultimate monster The Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" (3000/2500)

"Who falls onto the judgment of Horn of Heaven," Eli said smiling and flipping the card up. His Warwolf shattered, as did Kaiba's Blue Eyes.

"Honestly Seto," Eli said, "Can I call you Seto? Honestly don't be so predictable."

"Mirage Dragon!" (1600/600) Eli said slapping the Card onto his Disk.

A golden colored serpentine Dragon emerged from mists.

"Mirage Dragon," Eli said, "Attack Kaiba Directly!"

The Dragon lunged towards Kaiba. The CEO reached down and pressed the button to trigger one of his facedown cards but nothing happened.

"Mirage Dragon prevents the activation of Trap Cards during the Battle Phase," Eli said smiling.

Kaiba-2400LP

Eli-4000LP

"You make one lucky move and now you think you're going to beat me?" Kaiba said, "Ha! Don't make me laugh. I take Lord of Dragons (1200/1100) and Divine Dragon Ragnarok (1500/1200) and Fuse them together with Polymerization. King Dragun (2400/1400)"

Kaiba smiled as a giant snakelike dragon with the Lord of Dragons coming out of his nose appeared.

"Now I Summon Vorse Raider (1900/1200) and I also Summon Different Dimension Dragon with King Dragun. (1200/1500) I also set two cards."

"Vorse Raider," Kaiba said, "Cut his Mirage Dragon Down to size."

The burly beast swung his blade and sliced through the poor Mirage Dragon.

Kaiba-2400LP

Eli-3700LP

"Now," Kaiba declared, "Different Dimension Dragon and King Dragun!"

Kaiba-2400LP

Eli-100LP

"This Duel is not over yet," Eli said, "I remove from play Mirage Dragon and Pitch Black Warwolf in order to summon. Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning!" (3000/2500)

Kaiba's eyes widened.

"My Black Luster Soldier," Eli said, "Attack every one of his monsters Starting with Vorse Raider!"

"Activate face down cards," Kaiba said smiling, the look of horror gone, "Shrink and Deck Destruction Virus! Shrink Targets Vorse Raider (850/600) now he's weak enough to become a carrier for my virus. The Virus will now infect every card in your deck with over 1500 ATK points. That means that your little soldier there just became infected."

Eli's duel disk began Beeping and Blinking with the word VIRUS on it.

Kaiba-2400LP

Eli-100LPVIRUS!

His Luster Soldier began choking and gasping; he dropped his shield and sword and began clutching his throat. He then shattered apart.

"No!" Eli whispered "Gabriel."

Kaiba just laughed. "It's time to end this! Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) finish him off."

The Giant blue and white dragon appeared as King Dragun blew on his horn.

"Burst Stream!"

Kaiba-2400LP

Eli-0LP

Kaiba began laughing, but then fizzled and disapeared as his hologram vanished.

"Simulation Terminated!" the computer voice declared.

"ARGH!" Eli said slamming his fist against the wall of the VR simulator. "Every single time, it's that stupid virus. I have the advantage and then he activates that Virus!"

DING-DONG!

Eli slid pressed a number of buttons on the wall of the VR simulator and stepped out. He began removing his VR gear as he moved towards the door.

"Thank you Martin," Eli said as his manservant opened the door.

"Whoa!" Davis said stepping in, "You have a nice place!"

"Wow!" Asriel commented looking at Martin as he moved away. "You have a butler!"

"He prefers the term hired gentleman's gentleman," Eli said removing the last of his VR gear, "Davis, Asriel what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on your Honeymoon?"

"We're still on it," Davis said looking around, "Maybe we'll just stay here for the rest of it. Eli you never told me that you were loaded!"

"I own thirty percent stock in Kaiba Corp," Eli said.

"I thought you hated Kaiba," Asriel said.

"I don't hate anyone Asriel," Eli said, "Even Kaiba, though I do feel that someone needs to teach him some humility. Again I must ask, what are you doing here?"

"Eli," Davis said turning towards him.

"I'm gonna make you an offer you can not refuse…"

To be continued…

Original Cards:

None

**Author's Notes:**

To High Elf Swordsman: Thank you, I fear some stuff will eventually come out anyway but I'm not purposely trying to spoil anything.

To Seeker of the Soul: Yes, to everything you just said, you betcha.

To Wolf General: Thank you, I was afraid that you'd be peeved that I copied you 'movie' idea.

To the Legendary Chosen One: How's this? This soon enough for you?

To John: It's not a "weird fusion" deck. Leo's deck focuses on combinations: Monsters who work well together. Sometimes they're fusion like XYZ-Dragon Cannon. Sometimes they're not.


	3. The Return of the Master of the Gravekee...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh! Except the Cards I printed at the bottom. These characters are mine, except Eli Meggido, who was in fact created by my brother.

And now the continuation:

"God Cards!" Eli said sitting down. "I need to sit down."

"You are sitting down," Asriel said.

"Are you sure that this Leo guy is not pulling your leg," Eli said.

"Fairly sure," Davis said, "Even if he is I think that this is worth a look."

"Yeah," Eli said shaking his head, and regaining his composure. "Who is going to be on this team?"

"Well," Davis said, "We were hoping you for one."

"I'm definitely in," Eli said, "Martin cancel my appointment with Kira."

"Are you certain Sir," Martin said, "She may be very disappointed."

"She's a duelist," Eli said, "If Davis is right she'll understand."

"Very good sir," Martin said, leaving the room.

"Who else," Eli said turning back to him.

"Well I was hoping for Daniel Pilkington," Davis said, "But he's unavailable."

"What?" Eli said, "Why?"

Davis walked over to the staircase and sat down, "When I got to his house his sister was there and she said he was out of town. Apparently some guys showed up at his school, and he left town shortly after that. Heard he was in London, ironically, and then I lost track of him."

"Ironically?" Eli asked.

"That's where I first met him after all," Davis said shaking his head. "The only other person I'd trust with something like this is Achmed Mohistiva, but he's in Egypt right now and I have no way of getting to him."

"I can arrange for a jet to take us to Egypt," Eli said, "but it will be a couple of hours because I may be well of but I'm no Seto Kaiba."

"We can use the jet to get to the other locations that Leo gave us," Asriel said brightly.

"Did Leo tell you anything specific about these new god cards?" Eli said as he motioned Martin to come over.

"Very little," Asriel admitted.

"I want a jet prepped and ready to go as soon as possible," Eli said

"Very good sir," Martin said leaving the room again.

"I don't think that he knew all that much," Davis said shrugging. "Just their locations.

"Come on," Eli said, "We've some time to kill and there's a card shop not far from here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kuriboh Knight, Gravekeeper's Kuriboh, Armor of Riathamus, Stone Warrior Katana, Stone Beast Bronx, Tetragon Lizard and The Hall of Thor's Might," Davis said looking cautiously at his pack. "I'll give Achmed the Gravekeeper's Kuriboh, and put the Armor of Riathamus in my side deck."

"What about the Hall of Thor's Might?" Asriel asked.

"Nobody knows what it does," Davis said, "Tons of people have gotten it but the Text on it reads 'Only the Pure of Faith can prove their worth to activate this card.'"

"Fine," Asriel said sighing and tearing open her pack. Davis had gotten a "Legendary Warriors" Pack Asriel had gone for something different.

"Anything good?" Eli asked as they walked towards the airport.

"Hmm…" She smiled, "Gilford the Lightning!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This time Achmed," Apollo said through the computer video screen. "Things will be different."

"Every time you say that," Achmed said, "I just end up trouncing you again."

The Egyptian man sighed and plugged his duel disk into the computer.

"Internet Duel Online," the computer said, "Egypt to Greece. Begin Duel."

Apollo-4000LP

Achmed-4000LP

"I'll start," Apollo said, "With Battle Ox (1700/1000) in attack mode and three cards facedown."

Achmed smiled, "I already have the advantage I summon D. D. Gravekeeper (1500/1600) and play Necrovalley. I also set these two cards."

The field zone on Achmed's Duel disk slid open and the Egyptian man slid his field card into the slot. The computer screen image changed and the monsters were standing in a valley within the Egyptian desert.

The D. D. Gravekeeper, who looked like D. D. Warrior Lady wearing the garb of a Gravekeeper, smiled as her attack went up (2000/2100).

"D. D. Gravekeeper," Achmed said, "Attack Battle Ox!"

"I activate the trap Ring of Destruction," Apollo said, "To destroy your D. D. Gravekeeper and deal 2000 damage to both of us."

Apollo-2000LP

Achmed-2000LP

"Now then," Apollo smiled, "I activate Ultimate Offering. I sacrifice Battle Ox for Flame Cerberus (2100/1800) and pay 500 life points to summon Myth Speaker in attack mode." (200/1400)

Achmed frowned. "Rite of Spirit will Revive D. D. Gravekeeper (2000/2100) in attack mode."

Apollo looked annoyed at his friend. "I trigger Seal the Gateway to prevent cards from being removed from play till my next standby phase. Cerberus Attack!"

Flames enveloped the D. D. Gravekeeper, and then Myth Speaker took an arrow, fitted it to his harp and fired at Achmed's screen.

Apollo-1500LP

Achmed-1700LP

"You've made an error Apollo," Achmed said, "I can use your ultimate offering too."

Apollo winced but said nothing.

Apollo-1500LP

Achmed-1200LP

"I summon Charm of Shabti (100/100) and Tribute it for Gravekeeper's Chief (2400/1700) this resurrects D. D. Gravekeeper (2000/2100) I set this card and attack your Myth Speaker!"

"You know better than that Achmed," Apollo said, "Negate attack."

The beams of energy from Achmed's Chief's Staff's eyes were enveloped by a swirling vortex.

Achmed closed his eyes.

"Now," Apollo said, "By skipping my draw phase Myth Speaker let's me summon Tri-Horned Dragon! (2850/2300)"

Achmed's eyes were still closed but he smiled.

"Tri Horn," Apollo said, "Attack his Chief!"

"Reveal A Gathering of Gravekeepers," Achmed said, his eyes still closed, "This Trap weakens your monster by 1000 times the number of Gravekeepers on my field. I count two."

(850/2300)

Apollo-0LP

Achmed-1200LP

"One of these days Achmed," Apollo said, "One of these days."

Achmed's turban began ringing. He reached up into it and pulled out a cell phone.

"Achmed speaking." He said, "My Love, that is wonderful news when did you find out?"

Achmed listened as his wife spoke on the other end of the line, "Indeed you shall fly out to Egypt as soon as possible, hold on there appears to be a low flying jet plane, I'll call you back when it's gone I can hardly hear you. He pressed a button on the phone and stepped out of his home.

To his surprise the jet was lower than he thought, in fact it was coming in for a landing.

"What in the name of heaven?"

To be continued…

Original Cards:

Kuriboh Knight

Gravekeeper's Kuriboh

Armor of Riathamus

Stone Warrior Katana

Stone Beast Bronx

Tetragon Lizard

The Hall of Thor's Might

D. D. Gravekeeper

Original Cards by Seeker of the Soul:

Seal the Gateway

Original Cards by Wolf General:

Myth Speaker

Gathering of Gravekeepers

To John: I'm open to a deck/character submission, what do you have in mind? Kaiba you are wrong, I like Joey but I usually don't use Kazuki Takahashi's characters. My own or Wolf General's or submitted ones usually do.

To Wolf General: Davis, Asriel, Achmed, and Eli. Davis wanted Daniel too, but he's off on the World Tour arc, which is taking place at the same time as the Doom arc and this "movie". There is a reason for this as you will find out soon enough. For though Daniel and Rikuo are not affecting this story directly the events of the Game of the Gods will definitely have an impact on the events taking place.

To Seeker of the Soul: Yes he does, and yes you are right. Only certain people are capable of wielding "God" Cards. Davis is one, because he is the Warrior of Light. Asriel is a direct descendant of King Arthur, this gives her the strength and lineage to wield one as well. Eli was a former sage and recall that Herour chose the Sages because they had attributes about them that Herour wanted to feed off of. I'm not going to tell you what it is that makes Eli special enough to handle the god cards, because then I'd spoil Tris' fanfiction. (Which he hasn't started yet but plans to soon) And finally there is Achmed, though he was never a sage his brother was, and his son is destined to be a seal bearer and home to the demon Terra. There are some mysteries about the Mohistiva family that are shall we say…interesting. Enough so that he too can hold a god card. Davis also wanted Daniel/Rikuo on his team and Rikuo has a God card within his soul for Pete Sake. (A factor that will come into play later on BTW)


	4. The First God Card

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh! Except the Cards I printed at the bottom. These characters are mine, except Eli Meggido, who was in fact created by my brother.

And now the continuation:

"Welcome to team Godhunter," Davis said smiling at Achmed after they had explained the situation to him.

"Team Godhunter?" Asriel said looking at her husband oddly.

"What?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Guatemalan Rain Forest**

"We can't take a Jet to where we are going," Eli said as they climbed onto a junky old riverboat.

"Is this all that we have?" Achmed said looking at the boat with disdain.

Eli sighed, "As I said before I'm well off but I'm no Kaiba. I don't have a private jet, and I don't have a riverboat! I bought both of those on short notice! This is the best we've got so please don't complain."

Davis nodded as the boat began its journey down the river.

"According to Leo, Pegasus knew what he was doing when he hid these cards," Davis said throwing a map onto the table.

"The first god card is in a temple here," he pointed on the map. "This is crucial, the temple is a good mile walk through the jungle. Eli and I will be going in."

Asriel glanced at Achmed and nodded.

"Now listen up," Davis said, "we know that there are others after these cards so be careful. Further down the river you'll come to some Aztec ruins. That's where the second god card is. It will be in a box at the bottom of the sacrificial basin. Once we have those cards secured we head out. The next two cards are in vastly different locals."

Asriel nodded again, she'd heard all this before. Davis was going to lead Eli, and Asriel would lead Achmed, as those two really had no idea where they were going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure that you know where you are going?" Eli asked. Davis chose not to answer, as he really didn't know. As he pushed aside more ferns he contemplated Davis was still half-afraid that Leo was leading him on a wild goose chase. But the duelist in him was yearning and longing to find a god card he could call his own.

Ever since Yugi had won the Battle City tournament a year ago it had been every duelist's dream to possess one of those legendary cards.

Davis never actually thought of them as "gods" per-say, he'd always seen them for powerful monsters with a main type (Gold) and a sub-type (Divine-Beast) that were not common among monsters.

Davis had studied all the available facts on the three god cards that Yugi had won and considered Ra his favorite.

"I hope I hope I hope," he said, normally he would ask God in prayer when he desired something, but he felt with this he probably shouldn't.

Nonetheless the Duelist in him was still hopping up and down like a schoolboy.

("Doubtless,") Davis thought, ("The others feel the same.")

"Davis," Eli said suddenly, "look!"

A giant Mayan temple loomed overhead. Davis bolted for the stairs and rushed up it into a dark chamber.

"Ra, Osiris, and Sokar," Davis said aloud, "Those are the gods represented by the three Egyptian God Cards." He walked over to a small box on a pedestal in the center of the chamber. "Let's just see who else got a representative."

He flipped the box open.

Empty.

"What?" Davis said, "After all that and it's not even here. I never should have trusted Leo."

"Come on," Came a voice from the shadows, "You didn't think that it would be that easy did you?"

Davis spun around. "Who are you."

"Draco Nidhoggr," he responded stepping out of the shadows Davis could see that he was a big man, with dark skin.

"I arrived shortly before you did," Draco said, "And my, my, my just in time to snatch the god card from under your nose too."

At that moment Eli caught up to Davis and entered the chamber. Guessing what was about to occur he slipped to the side.

"Course," he said smiling, "I'm itching to try it out you know. So let's duel. Battle City rules. That way when I win, I can take your Dark Magician of Chaos."

Davis smiled, "I accept your terms."

Davis-4000LP

Draco-4000LP

("Time to see if I can take down a god card again,") Davis thought as he drew his sixth card. ("D. D. Warrior Lady, Flame Swordsman, Remove Brainwashing, Dark Designator, Exchange, and Element Dragon. I'd use the Dark Designator and Exchange in tandem, but I don't know what the god cards' name is.")

"Tick Tock," Draco said.

"I set one card facedown," Davis said. "Then I summon Element Dragon in attack mode. (1500/1200) I play Exchange!"

Draco sneered and flipped his hand around. (Lord's Ascension, Kaiser Seahorse, Monster Reincarnation, Tyrant Dragon, Child of the Grand.)

Davis cocked an eyebrow, "Not much to look at," he said, 'But I've keyed in on your strategy. I'll take your Monster Reincarnation."

"D. D. Warrior Lady," Draco said snatching Davis's second favorite monster from his hand.

"I draw," He said, "I play Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two new cards. I summon your little D. D. Warrior Lady (1500/1600) in attack mode and equip her with Dragonic Attack! (2000/2100)"

"Go Remove Brainwashing," Davis said smiling. The D. D. Warrior Lady spun around and turned her sword towards Draco in a heartbeat. Exchange was Davis's favorite spell card. He loved giving his opponent Mataza or using Remove Brainwashing to restore to him a monster he'd just given away. Davis never, or rarely anyway, took monsters with Exchange.

Draco grimaced. "Reload!"

He took his hand and shuffled it into his deck and redrew. He smiled at his new hand.

"Since I already normal summoned this turn I'll just set these cards."

Davis drew, "I play Card of Sanctity," He pulled four cards off the top of his deck.

"I sacrifice Element Dragon for Different Dimension Dragon (1200/1500) and set two cards. Dark Designator: Tyrant Dragon!"

Draco took his deck out of its slot, rifled through it and added Tyrant Dragon to his hand.

"Now D. D. Designator!" Davis said, "Tyrant Dragon."

Draco looked peeved again as he slid his card into his pocket.

"Are you done annoying me?" he said.

"D. D. Warrior Lady and D. D. Dragon direct attack!" Davis said

Davis-4000LP

Draco-800LP

"Looks like that God card is in the Bag!" Davis said.

"Looks are deceiving," He chortled, "I draw, Kaiser Seahorse (1700/1650)"

Davis waited patiently for several seconds before he realized that that was the whole of Draco's move.

The still silence within the temple was broken by the sound of raindrops on the roof of the pyramid.

"I summon D. D. Assailant (1700/1600)." Davis said. A dimensional ninja in white with a buster blade appeared. "That's not all, I think that it's time to use my field card Array of Revealing Light!"

Davis's field zone popped open, and he slid a card into it. A glowing circle of light descended upon the field and lit up the interior of the chamber.

"That card lets you set the field to a certain subtype of monster," Draco said, "And you probably set it for Dragon. Now my dragons have to wait a turn after they're summoned to attack."

Davis shrugged.

"I sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse for Grand Emperor Dragon: Envoy of Revenge (2000/2500)"

The temple shook and vibrated as one of the more powerful dragons in the game appeared on Draco's field.

"End Turn"

Davis drew, "I play Polymerization to fuse D. D. Warrior Lady and Different Dimension Dragon into D. D. Warrior Lady the Dragon Knight (2200/2500)

The D. D. Warrior Lady now rode atop D. D. Dragon like Gaia on Curse of Dragon.

Davis grinned, "Now I Tribute D. D. Assailant for Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700)." Davis's favorite spellcaster gave a little twirl.

"Your summoning a dragon triggered Grand Emperor's ability (2500/2500)" Draco said, "He gains five hundred attack points."

"So?" Davis said, "He's not my target you are. I remove from play D. D. Assailant to allow D. D. Warrior Lady the Dragon Knight to attack your life points."

"Dragons can't attack!" Draco protested.

"Actually," Davis said, "You only assumed that Dragon is the Sub-Type I chose. I never actually said it."

Draco glowered at Davis, "Draining Shield."

Davis-4000LP

Draco-3000LP

"Now then," Draco said, "I summon Lord of Dragons (1200/1100) I play Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok (1500/1200) and Red Eyes B. Chick (800/500). Then I play Polymerization to fuse Lord of Dragons and Ragnarok into King Dragun (2400/1200) Then I summon Black Land Fire Dragon. (1500/800) This gives Grand Emperor (6500/2500) sixty five hundred attack points!"

"Color me unimpressed," Davis said. "Continue."

"Grand Emperor!" Draco said, "Show him why you are the Emperor of all Dragons! Destroy his pathetic Dark Magician Girl."

"Oops," Davis said smiling.

"What? What oops?" Draco asked.

"Oops you shouldn't have attacked my Dark Magician Girl because you Triggered Prismatic Armor!"

A suit of Rainbow Colored armor enveloped The Dark Magician Girl bathing her in light.

"Say hello to the D. D. D. Magician Girl," Davis said. (3000/2500) "She's a personal favorite. Don't confuse her with D. D. Dark Magician Girl cause they're not the same. D.D.D. Magician Girl's attack points increase by 400 per card on my field and graveyard with 'dark magician' in their name. Plus she just removed your Grand Emperor Dragon from play."

Rainbow colored light surrounded the mighty dragon, whom then vanished.

"That does it!" Draco said, "Nobody removes my dragons from play! Nobody! I let Tyrant Dragon slide, but I will not allow what you did to my Grand Emperor slide!"

Thunder rumbled in the sky, and Davis's stomach began quivering with a million butterflies. _Here it comes _he thought.

"I Sacrifice King Dragun, Red Eyes B. Chick and Black Land Fire Dragon," Draco declared.

The three monsters vanished in red, blue and yellow flashes of lightning and the thunder outside rumbled louder as lightning cracked.

"In order to summon THE DIVINE SERPENT OF QUETZALCOATL!" (4000/4000)

The temple shook violently and the entire roof burst off and shattered into a thousand pieces. Rain came pouring in on top of them but neither noticed.

Rainbow colored light surrounded the temple and reformed into a shape. The light slowly solidified. It was large to say the least. The giant serpent wrapped around the pyramid twice. Its' skin was a rainbow of colors and each individual scale was Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Orange, or Purple. When taken together it was rainbow colored and shiny.

It had two large rainbow wings coming from its "shoulders" the only limbs on its body. Each feather was a single solid color, that when taken with all the other feathers, were a rainbow.

Quetzalcoatl's head was the thing that scared Davis though. Very serpentine in shape, and yet unlike any snake he had ever encountered. Its large red eyes seemed to be looking deep into his soul

The creature let loose a huge roar, which shook the Pyramid to its core.

Draco began laughing. "Gaze into the face of fear Davis," he said, "Gaze into the face of the last duel monster you'll ever see."

("New plan! New Plan!") Davis thought, as he let the Light envelop him.

("What is it Davis?" Theseus asked, ("You called out to the Light for help and I…Holy Hera what in the Name of Zeus!")

("Theseus?") Davis thought, ("What's the big idea! I wanted a Mayan hero. Someone who actually knows how to fight this thing!")

("Too bad,") Theseus said, ("You got me instead!")

("I'm beginning to wonder if this 'Light' is actually trying to help me at all,")

"Don't worry Davis," Draco said laughing, "Loosing so utterly and totally to an all powerful god card isn't that bad!"

"That does it," Davis said snapping his head up. He noticed Eli looking up at the "god' card with a mixture of awe and fear.

"You so called god card isn't all that powerful," Davis said, "Why I bet he can't even attack my monsters."

"You think that you can stop a god," Draco snorted, "Quetzalcoatl attack!"

The god roared but nothing more occurred.

"Told you," Davis said smiling and snapping the top card off of his deck. ("Replay!") Davis thought.

"I switch D. D. Warrior Lady the Dragon Knight and D.D.D. Magician Girl to defense mode."

"Which Triggers my Trap Card Final Attack orders which will force them back into attack mode!" Draco said.

Davis swallowed.

"Quetzalcoatl attack that stupid D Girl thingy!"

The Giant Serpent opened his mouth and a stream of rainbow light shot out and girdled the D.D.D. Magician Girl.

Davis-3000LP

Draco-3000LP

"That's not even the half of it Davis," Draco said, "When Quetzalcoatl does damage too your life points he gains one thousand attack points! (5000/5000)

Davis groaned, and drew, ("Come on deck don't fail me now! Return From the Different Dimension?")

"Quetzalcoatl," Draco said, "Attack D. D. Warrior Lady the Dragon Knight!"

Yet another blast of rainbow colored light enveloped Davis's monster. He could feel D. D. Warrior Lady's pain, and he doubled over.

Davis-200LP

Draco-3000LP

Davis shuddered and collapsed.

"When my knight is destroyed," he coughed, "I get one of its' fusion material monsters back. D. D. Warrior Lady! (1500/1600)"

"Nice Try Davis," Draco said, "My little serpent has another power though."

"Little?" Eli muttered under his breath.

"In addition to the power boost from doing damage (7000/7000) I may discard a number of cards from my hand in order to destroy an equal number of cards on the field. I discard two cards in order to destroy Array of Revealing Light and D. D. Warrior Lady.

Once more rainbow energy surrounded Davis's cards and they shattered apart.

"Hey!" Davis said looking up, "I thought that Quetzalcoatl only gained 1000 points when he did damage to my life points. He should be at 6000 not 7000."

"The number he increases by doubles each time he does the damage," Draco responded slyly.

("Great that means his next increment will put him at (11000/11000) and me at 0LP")

("You just have to trust,") Theseus said.

"Trust in what?" Davis said sounding frustrated.

"Who are you talking to?" Draco said.

("In your Deck, in your God,") the ancient Greek warrior said, ("Trust that neither one will abandon you.")

"All right," Davis said shaking his head and drawing.

"Have you lost it?" Draco asked staring at Davis.

("Dark Magician,") Davis thought. He paused, ("Wait a minute! I've got it!")

"Such a pity," Davis said looking at Draco.

"What is?" he asked.

"You'll see, watch as your god card goes down!" Davis exclaimed, "First I set one trap card. Then I activate Replay! This costs half my life points but now I can activate one spell card in my graveyard! Polymerization!"

Davis-100LP

Draco-3000LP

"I fuse Flame Swordsman (1800/1600) with Dark Magician (2500/2100) in order to summon Dark Flare Knight! (2200/800)"

Draco said nothing, it was clear he was unfamiliar with this monster and he didn't want to say anything stupid.

"Dark Flare Knight!" Davis said, "Attack his Quetzalcoatl!"

The black Knight lunged and was quickly absorbed by the iridescent glow of Quetzalcoatl's attack.

"Now," Davis said, "It is time to show you the power my God has over yours. Mirage Knight! (2800/2000)

"That card's only got 2800 points," Draco said.

"Wrong," Davis said, "Mirage Knight attack Quetzalcoatl! (9800/2000)

The golden Knight leapt into the air and sliced through the god, the serpent let out a scream and began breaking apart a little at a time, slowly from top to bottom.

"Quetzalcoatl has one last ability," Draco said, "One that I hadn't figured I'd use. Dying Breath's Mercy

Davis-100LP

Draco-7200LP

"When Quetzalcoatl is destroyed I gain whatever his current attack strength is in the form of life points."

Davis nodded, and said nothing.

"I summon Luster Dragon!" (1900/1600) Draco said. "And since you've no monsters in play Luster Dragon attack him directly!"

"Return from the Different Dimension," Davis said flipping his last card face up.

Davis-50LP

Draco-4400LP

Mirage Knight (4700/2000) reappeared in a flash of light and struck down the Luster Dragon before it even got close to Davis. He then vanished again.

"This is it," Davis said, "I play Pot of Greed, and summon D. D. Kuriboh (300/200) Tribute Doll to offer D. D. Kuriboh for Buster Blader (5100/2300) End Turn."

Draco gasped, "Buster Blader?" He asked, "The Dragon slayer card? I surrender. I have nothing left in my deck to fight that monster."

He placed his hand on top of his duel disk, universal sign among duelists of surrender.

Davis-50LP

Draco-0LP (By default)

Draco handed Davis a card.

"You have beaten an old dragon," he said, "You have earned this card in every right."

Davis looked down at the newest member of his deck.

To be continued

Original Cards:

D. D. Warrior Lady the Dragon Knight

Prismatic Armor

D.D.D. Magician

Original Cards by Wolf General:

Lord's Ascension

Child of the Grand

Grand Emperor Dragon: Envoy of Revenge

Replay

Featured God Card:

The Divine Serpent of Quetzalcoatl:

The song of this dragon is said to even give Obelisk cause to be wary. Its scales are the markings of its true power.

To Vyser Adept of Dragons: I am open to SC's for this arch, but their decks must really impress me. I can't use a deck with Gravity Bind in it, for two reasons: one they are a pain in the rump to write and two all duels from this point on will feature god cards. 10 STAR monsters! I like your character, but his deck is lackluster. Give me a really good deck for him to use and _then _we shall see what we can see. A deck should be as good as the character.

To John: Likewise, your deck, I've seen it somewhere before…Oh yeah chapter 2 of War of the Gods. I want some inventive decks…decks I've never seen before: be creative!

To Falcon Demon General: Gee! I didn't even know that you were reading my story, go figure… SSSHHH!

To Seeker: Unless I otherwise state it all of my original cards come from Legendary Warriors (Except the god cards o' course) but original cards from other authors that I use come from whatever series that they came from in that story. So my use of Seal the Gateway, A Hero's Cause, Sage's Council, Repayment for Losses and Trap Reflector (All cards I have used or plan to use) means that all of those cards came from whatever series that they came from in your universe. I have plans for Asriel's new Gilford, and hopes that it will be the key to her getting her god card.

To Wolf General: While you're at it let's have a Rainbow Quetzalcoatl dorm shall we? Just kidding, I doubt that my god cards will even get a mention in your story. It took me forever to come up with good original effects for them too. I hope that you enjoyed this longer-than usual chapter, and I especially hope that you, and well everyone really, liked Quetzalcoatl, the first of my four god cards.


	5. Tash the Inexorable

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh! Except the Cards I printed at the bottom. These characters are mine, except Eli Meggido, who was in fact created by my brother.

And now the continuation:

Achmed and Asriel slid the boat up to the shore.

Asriel breathed deeply. ("Well,") she thought, ("Leo was right there are ruins here.")

The Jungle had overrun most of the ancient city. It was now a mess of crumbling walls and broken stairways.

"Davis would love it here," Asriel thought out loud.

"Why is that?" Achmed asked looking around the city for the sacrificial basin.

"Davis loves all things ancient," Asriel said as Achmed inspected the walls, "Archeology is a hobby of his and he's hoping to go into that field when he retires from dueling."

"Asriel!" Achmed said his eyes wide with shock.

"What?" She said looking up.

"You must come see this."

Asriel ran up to Achmed's side, "What is it?"

Achmed merely pointed to the carvings on the wall. Asriel did a double take as she looked closely at the carvings.

"Those look like duel monsters!" She said.

"Indeed," Achmed said. The carvings had a distinct Aztec flavor to them but nonetheless they were distinctly duel monsters.

"The Ancient Egyptians believed that history repeats itself in cycles," Achmed said, "We have seen magic before in this game…I am beginning to suspect that this 'new' game of Duel Monsters is not new at all."

"Look," Asriel said, "Kuriboh, and Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

Achmed nodded. "Look at the man commanding them."

Asriel looked and gasped, "That looks like Eli!"

"I noticed that too," Achmed said, "And the Black Luster Soldier and Chaos Emperor Dragon."

Asriel turned towards the Egyptian Duelist with a mixture of fear and wonder in her eyes.

"Achmed look!"

Achmed slowly turned around and stared. The ancient carvings had an image of the Gravekeepers on them, and a sorcerer who looked incredibly like Achmed.

"Fascinating isn't it?"

Achmed and Asriel spun around to see where that voice came from.

"The writing indicates that this city was actually a game site," the voice echoed through the buildings. "People would play the games and the losers would be sacrificed to the war god Huitzilopochtli. This was know as the flowery death."

A southern man of about 35 emerged from a hole in the ground, "Of course sometimes the winners were sacrificed it depends on the god's mood."

Achmed looked him over. He seemed very familiar. He wore an outfit much like Indiana Jones except that Harrison Ford never wore a duel disk. He also had a back leather bag slung over his shoulder.

"I know you," Achmed said, "You're that thief Raymond Dirk!"

"Give the man a prize," Dirk said.

"You stole several items from the Egyptian Museum in Cairo," Achmed said, "My friend Ishizu was not pleased."

"Well I'm sorry," Dirk said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Achmed looked even more pissed, "And my wife's father is the Curator for the Museum in Bangladesh. You took several items from there as well."

"We keep just missing each other," Dirk said lighting a cigarette. "Now don't we?"

"What are you doing here?" Asriel asked.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Dirk said, "Who better for the job of stealing a Mayan God Card then the world's best thief?"

"And you measure your skill by the fact that you've never been caught," Achmed said.

"That and the spoils of my missions," Dirk smiled.

"You cannot leave this place," Achmed said, "I will not allow it!"

"Oh I don't think you have a choice," Dirk said. He snapped his fingers and shrouds of darkness began to surround them.

"What in the…" Asriel started. She ran towards the bubble of darkness that had surrounded Achmed and Raymond Dirk. She entered it and came out exactly where she came in.

"Yah!" She yelped, "Achmed!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ya ever been in a Darkness Game?" Dirk said smiling, "Cuz let me tell you it's like nothin' and no duel you've ever been in before."

"I'm a quick study," Achmed said, the stern-look still in his eyes.

Achmed-4000LP

Dirk-4000LP

"I think I'll make the first move," Dirk said, "I set two cards facedown and summon Great Phantom Thief in attack mode (1000/1000) end turn."

Achmed drew, "Then it is time for the thief to die!"

Achmed carefully placed cards into his disk.

"I play the continuous Spell card Gravekeeper's Servant, and set one card." A green backed card with the image of a demon floating over a graveyard appeared, followed by another card facedown. "Then I summon Gravekeeper's Assailant! (1500/1500) attack his phantom thief."

Achmed-4000LP

Dirk-3500LP

"All right, all right" Dirk said, "Just testing the water so to speak. Boo! I play Goblin thief to steal five hundred Life Points from you!"

Achmed-3500LP

Dirk-4000LP

Achmed screamed in pain as the goblin took his life points. It was then that he knew that this was no ordinary duel. This was real, just as he had suspected.

"Now my Bait Doll will force the activation of one face down card," Dirk said smiling.

Achmed glanced over as his facedown Book of Moon flipped up.

"Book of Moon switches my Assailant into facedown defense mode," Achmed said. Green light surrounded the Assailant and when it cleared a single defensive card was in its place.

"Well wasn't that nice of you," Dirk said, "I summon 8-Claws Scorpion! (300/200) Whose attack becomes 2400 when battling a face down defensive monster." (2400/200)

A green scorpion with far too many pincers lunged and destroyed Achmed's monster.

"Now it is my move," Achmed said, "I summon Gravekeeper's Cannonholder (1400/1200) in attack mode."

A single Gravekeeper with a wooden cannon appeared.

"Cannonholder attack," Achmed said.

"Not so fast," Dirk said, "I activate Family Rescue!"

"That card let's you replace the monster on the field with one in your hand that share part of the same name," Achmed said, looking at the Family rescue in his own hand.

"You do catch on quick," Dirk responded, "I'm replacing my Eight Claws Scorpion with The Dark Scorpion Burglars! (1000/1000) The greatest thieves in the game of duel monsters."

Five warriors appeared with identical scorpion tattoos. Dirk turned towards Achmed and showed him his own scorpion tattoo.

"Mr. Dirk," Achmed said, "My distaste for thieves notwithstanding your burglars are no match for my Cannonholder."

"This is true," Dirk said, "So I activate my Dark Scorpion Arising! This gets rid of my useless Scorpion Burglars and brings out some new guys!"

The five burglars on the field vanished.

"What 'new guys'?" Achmed said.

"Let me introduce them one at a time." Dirk said smiling, "Don Zaloog the King of thieve. (1400/1500)"

A muscular warrior with two guns and an eye-patch over his right eye appeared. He had the Dark Scorpion Tattoo.

"Cliff the Trap Remover," (1200/1000) Dirk said, "Expert on getting rid of traps and identifying valuables." A brown haired man with glasses and a pocketknife appeared. He had the Dark Scorpion Tattoo.

"Meanae the Thorn," Dirk said, (1000/1800) "Cliff's girlfriend and the brains of the operation. Don't think she's kinky just cause of the whip. She's also Don's second in command, and he trusts her to get the job done."

A brunette with a long spiked whip appeared. She gave a nod to her boyfriend and her boss. She had the Dark Scorpion Tattoo.

"Gorg the Strong," Dirk continued, (1800/1500) "The muscle of the Dark Scorpion Burglars."

A bald well-muscled battle-scared man with a large metal mace and the Dark Scorpion Tattoo appeared.

"And last but certainly not least Chick the Yellow," Dirk said, (1000/1000) "He can fit into places the other thieves cannot."

A little shrimp of a man with an oversized mallet appeared. He had the Dark Scorpion Tattoo.

The five scorpion burglars struck a pose.

"End Turn," Achmed said eyeing Dirk's last facedown card.

"I set two cards facedown," Dirk said, "and trigger my Dark Scorpion Combination!"

Achmed's eyes widened. "First this card will weaken all of my Scorpion Burglars." (400/1500) (400/1000) (400/1800) (400/1500) (400/1000)

"And now they can attack you directly!" Dirk pointed at Achmed and five burglars lunged.

Achmed jerked each time a Scorpion hit him with their individual weapons. He collapsed weakened and battered.

Achmed-1500LP

Dirk-4000LP

Achmed groaned.

"That's not all Achmed," Dirk said snickering. "I have to discard the top five cards from my deck because of your Gravekeeper's Servant but Gravekeeper's Servant is destroyed because of Cliff."

The Gravekeeper's Servant shattered apart.

"Now you loose the top three cards in your deck because of Gorg and Don."

"Necrovalley, Charm of Shabti and The First Sarcophagus," Achmed said looking disappointed as he forced himself to his feet.

"Chick will take the Top Card on your deck and put it on the bottom of your deck," Dirk said, "And it's your move."

Achmed drew. "I sacrifice Gravekeeper's Cannonholder for Gravekeeper's Chief. (1900/1200) This revives Gravekeeper's Assailant. Gravekeepers attack Don and Gorg!"

"Trigger Dark Scorpion's Kuriboh (300/200) from my hand," Dirk said sliding the card into his graveyard, "This will prevent Dark Scorpions from being destroyed this turn."

A little Kuriboh wearing a Dark Scorpion jumpsuit with the Dark Scorpion tattoo and the eye-patch of Don Zaloog appeared and shoved the two Gravekeepers into a bag, and then deposited them onto the ground where they fell on their rear ends.

"End turn," Achmed said sounding frustrated. Kuriboh effects like that, were hard to counter.

"Now my Scorpions have served their purpose and are useless to me," Dirk said.

Don Zaloog looked back at dirk nervously.

"You just saved them," Achmed said, "Why would you consider them useless?"

"I saved them to be sacrifices," he said laughing, "They did damage to your life points and now they are of little more use to me."

The five scorpion burglars all began to look nervous.

"You fool," Achmed said, "In this Darkness game the monsters are real…not mere holograms. I have never seen a duelist disrespect his monsters so."

"I don't disrespect them," Dirk said, "They are merely tools for me to use at will."

Achmed's Assailant and Chief looked at Dirk's monsters with a look of pity in their eyes.

"First," Dirk said, "I'll divide and conquer with Tribute to the Doomed on Gravekeeper's Chief."

"Fool," Achmed said, "Gravekeepers are never divided but always work together to protect one another. Gravekeeper's Watcher will defend my monster and destroy Tribute to the Doomed (1000/1000)"

"It doesn't matter," Dirk said, "Time to rid the field of my useless scorpion burglars and make room for something better. I sacrifice Don Zaloog, Meanae the Thorn, Cliff the Trap Remover, Chick the Yellow and Gorg the Strong in order to summon…"

The scorpions each got a look of horror on their faces as they vanished.

"TASH THE INEXORABLE!" (5000/500) Dirk laughed and the Aztec god of death destruction and war arose on the field.

It stood about ten feet tall, small for a god card. Its head looked like the head of and eagle, with a wickedly curved beak. It's skin was blue-green and he had four arms. Each arm had wickedly curved talons. He wore a red loincloth and a red shield on his chest. A sinister green serpent coiled around Tash's left upper arm. He had a ceremonial knife in his upper right arm and an Aztec battle-axe in his lower left arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Eli and Davis made their way towards the ruins where the second god card was Davis's deck began glowing.

"Davis what is it?" Eli said noticing Davis lift up his left-arm and draw Quetzalcoatl from his disk.

"I think it's alive," Davis said looking at the rainbow colored god card, "And I think it's pissed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You disrespect your monsters to summon that card," Achmed said, "I'll be all too happy to relieve you of it."

"Not likely," Dirk said, "Tash's attack points are equal to the number of monster sacrificed to summon him times one thousand. And I can choose how many I want to sacrifice."

("That's why he sacrificed all of his scorpion burglars,") Achmed thought, ("He wished Tash to become as strong as possible.")

"I activate Tash's ability Bloodletting! I can pay one thousand Life Points to destroy one monster on your field."

Dirk took a knife and slit his arm. Instead of spilling out onto the ground however it floated and billowed up to Tash's mouth as if it were in the water. Tash breathed it in.

Achmed-1500LP

Dirk-2000LP

Gravekeeper's Chief and Assailant shattered apart.

"Tash," Dirk said, "Attack his life points directly."

The god card raised its four arms and lunged towards Achmed.

"Dark Wall of Air," Achmed countered flipping the card face up. He wasn't sure if the move would work, as he didn't know which cards god cards were immune to. He closed his eyes and waited certain that if the Dark Wall didn't work that Tash would kill him.

But the wall did defend Achmed, and Tash was unable to break past the circle of air.

Achmed opened his eyes.

"This duel is over Dirk," Achmed said.

"You have no monsters that can stop Tash!" Dirk said, "And when I present this god card, and your deck to they guy who hired me I'll be one rich puppy."

"I may not have any cards that can stop Tash," Achmed said, "But you do. To that end I activate Tribute Resurrection! This allows me to target a Multi-star monster and revive the cards that were sacrificed for it at half their stats on my field! I target Tash, and thus the Dark Scorpion Burglars become mine!"

(700/750) (600/500) (500/900) (900/750) (500/500)

The Five Dark Scorpion Burglars appeared on Achmed's field. They looked at Dirk with very acrimonious scowls.

"My scorpion Burglars!" Dirk said, "What a joke, not only are they weak and useless, they're weaker than usual thanks to Tribute Resurrection."

"He who disrespects his monsters does not deserve them," Achmed said, "I discard Gravekeeper's Kuriboh in order to activate any Spell or Trap Card in the graveyard that I choose. I choose Dark Scorpion Combination."

The five Scorpion Burglars looked at Achmed and then at each other and smiled. The rushed past Tash ignoring him completely and assaulted Dirk.

Achmed-1500LP

Dirk-0LP

"What are you going to do with my Scorpions!" Dirk said looking terrified. "They don't fit your deck!"

"My wife Sharia called me this morning to tell me that she was with child," Achmed said, "I shall give them to the child when they come of age, and I will raise that child to take far better care of his monsters than you ever did."

"Thank You," Don Zaloog said turning towards Achmed, "We promise to serve your child well, for what you have done for us."

"What?" Dirk said, at that moment Tash turned towards Dirk, and smiled maliciously, how he did this with a beak was a mystery to Achmed.

He reached over and picked up the thief and pecked him on the head. Both vanished and Dirk's duel disk clattered to the ground.

The bubble of the Darkness Game faded away and Asriel, Davis and Eli rushed in to see Achmed standing over a duel disk holding a card.

"I must be careful when using this," he said.

To be continued…

Original Cards:

Family Rescue

Dark Scorpion Arising

Dark Scorpion's Kuriboh

Tribute Resurrection

Gravekeeper's Kuriboh

The Divine Serpent of Quetzalcoatl

Featured God Card:

Tash the Inexorable

The Spirit of Huitzilopochtli, the bloodlust of this being is insatiable. It is said the Quetzalcoatl will one day slay him. Those who stand in his presence and show no fear are worthy of Honor

To Phoenix Talon: I thought that we weren't going to review each other. I told you why Phoenix isn't a character in this now let it be.

To Seeker of the Soul: Quetzalcoatl is not an evil god. He was a very good god, as the god of life he never demanded life as a sacrifice. All Mayan gods required blood to live so Quetzalcoatl was fed through bloodletting (Ritual cutting of fingers and other digits so that you bleed) Quetzalcoatl's evil brother Tezcatlipoca got Quetzalcoatl drunk. Quetzalcoatl was so ashamed that he sailed across the sea on a raft of serpents. When Cortez showed up in Mexico they Aztecs believed him to be Quetzalcoatl returned. (Quetzalcoatl predicted when he would return and coincidentally enough (or perhaps not coincidentally) it was the same year as Cortez showed up.) Huitzilopochtli (Represented by Tash) was the Mayan/Aztec god who ate human hearts in order to fuel the sun. So in fact an evil god who eats people's hearts for a regular meal resides in Achmed's deck, not Davis's. As for the series Legendary Warriors has some cool cards don't you think?

To John: We'll see.

To Vyser Adept of Dragons: Okay you've given me a cool idea for a deck strategy, so I'll use your character because you gave the idea to me.

To Grisham: Dude! I already chose my god cards ages ago and yes Jormungand is one of them, but his effect is different then the one you made. As for Fenrir, remember my universe is contemporaneous with wolf general's so I would never disrespect him by creating my own version of Rikuo's god card. In fact Fenrir has a great deal to do with this movie, as we shall see later. Have you kept up with War of the Gods? Did you like Badr?

To High Elf Swordsman: What and Ra isn't? Or Obelisk and Slifer for that matter. They're GOD cards for Pete sake. Quetzalcoatl is less powerful then Ra, but more powerful than Slifer and Obelisk. Tash is weaker than Slifer but more powerful than Obelisk (In my opinion) I am rather fond of Quetzalcoatl so don't knock him

To Falcon Demon General: Thanks, keep reading and reviewing.


	6. Controlling Quetzalcoatl: Mastering a Go...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh! Except the Cards I printed at the bottom. These characters are mine, except Eli Meggido and Rama, who were in fact created by my brother.

**New York, New York; Outside the Metropolitan Museum of Modern Art.**

"Pegasus hid a god card in New York?" Achmed said.

"Last place I'd look for it," Eli responded to him.

Davis chuckled, "Pegasus hid the card in ruins of a Viking outpost, the long boat that he put it in recently went on display here." Asriel noticed Davis kept taking Quetzalcoatl from his deck and looking at him.

"Kid at Christmas," She said as they entered the museum.

"Stop right there," A big bald fat guy, said.

"You are not going anywhere Achmed Mohistiva," said a tall tough looking Indian man in a turban not unlike Achmed's said.

"Rama," Achmed said closing his eyes. Davis noticed a distinct hint of familiarity in Achmed's voice.

"You took something important from me Achmed," Rama said, "While I cannot take it back, I can take revenge."

Achmed got a look of "Why Me?" on his dark features.

"Fine Rama," Achmed said, "We shall duel."

"We don't have time to duel," Davis said, "We missed the first two god cards by minutes and we're lucky that we were able to reacquire them."

"I don't like you either Davis," Rama said, "Thus this is a Tag Team duel, you, me, Achmed and Bob over here."

The fat man nodded and his DD2 clicked into place.

Achmed and Davis looked at each other.

"Asriel," Davis said, "Get that god card, Achmed and I will handle these two."

Rama-4000LP

Achmed-4000LP

Bob-4000LP

Davis-4000LP

"Will do," Asriel said, she and Eli took off.

"I'll begin," Rama said, "with a card facedown and one in defensive mode."

"Achmed," Davis asked, "What kind of deck does Rama use. I sense that you know each other."

"He uses a Spirit Deck like my Sharia," Achmed said. He started to say more but Rama interrupted him.

"Don't mention her name in my presence," Rama said, "You will both pay for what you took from me."

"What did I take from you?" Davis asked, "We have never met before."

"My power," Rama said glowering at Davis.

"You were a Sage," Davis whispered.

"It is my move," Achmed said, "I summon Gravekeeper's Cannonholder in attack mode (1400/1200) I also set on card."

"I set a monster in defense mode," Bob said, "Two cards down and I play, Spiritualism. I target Achmed's down card.

"I counter with Magic Jammer," Achmed said, flipping the card up. The Magic Jammer vanished in wisps of smoke anyway, returned to Achmed's hand."

"Spiritualism cannot be countered," Rama said.

"You're a man of very few words aren't you?" Davis asked Bob, who merely grunted.

"I summon Skilled Dark Magician," Davis said, (1900/1700)

An Egyptian Priest in dark robes holding a metal staff appeared.

"And with this card." He flipped it around, "I can summon Skilled White Magician, for this card is the Pendant of Balance."

(1700/1900) A sorcerer nearly identical to the Skilled Dark Magician save for a few cosmetic differences appeared next to the aforementioned magician.

One of the jewels on the Skilled Dark Mage's Chest lit up.

"Skilled Dark Mage," Davis said, "Attack his Rama's facedown monster, Dark Lightning."

The mage pointed his staff black bolts of electricity flowed out and surrounded the monster. It was revealed as a single grim reaper type of creature, however it wore purple instead of black.

"Spirit Reaper cannot be destroyed in battle," Rama said.

"Bob's still got a monster," Davis said. He pointed to Bob's facedown card; the skilled white mage pointed his staff towards it, white bolts of lightning fired at it.

A small purple penguin in armor (750/500) leapt up and squeaked.

The Twin Mages vanished from the field.

Davis groaned as he picked up the two mages and added them to his hand.

"One spell card face down and that's all," He said grinding his teeth.

"I summon Susa Soldier (2000/1600)," Rama said warrior grasping a sword with red lightning flowing from it appeared.

Achmed winced.

"_I summon Susa Soldier," Sharia said, "My monster will now take down your Gravekeeper's Thief (1400/1500)"_

_The warrior rushed and sliced the card in half._

_Achmed-0LP_

_Sharia-3750LP_

_"Why is it I never seem to beat you?" Achmed mused._

_"My cards are just better than yours my love…"_

"Susa Soldier," Rama said, "Attack Gravekeeper's Cannonholder."

Rama-4000LP

Achmed-3700LP

Bob-4000LP

Davis-4000LP

A tunnel opened up behind the Susa Soldier. The card walked towards it, it vanished and Rama's field was bare save for Spirit Reaper.

"I summon Gravekeeper's Thief," (1400/1500) Achmed said. A Gravekeeper appeared dressed in black. He toted a pair of old fashioned pistols, unusual weapons for a Gravekeeper.

"Next I set this card. Thief attack Penguin Soldier,"

The thief aimed his pistol at the Penguin who squealed, and shattered apart.

"I activate Ultimate Offering," Bob said, "I sacrifice 1000 life points in order to set three cards facedown."

Rama-4000LP

Achmed-3700LP

Bob-3000LP

Davis-4000LP

"My Turn," Davis said drawing.

"I activate the power of Ultimate Offering," Achmed said interrupting Davis. "To set two cards in defense."

Rama-4000LP

Achmed-2700LP

Bob-3000LP

Davis-4000LP

"Thank you Achmed," Davis said shaking his head.

"I've a bad feeling," Achmed responded to his partner.

"As I was saying," Davis said, "I draw."

"I summon Skilled White Magician (1700/1900)," Davis said. "Next I play Spell Economics, Tribute Doll, and Serial Spell."

The Skilled White Magician vanished from the feet up.

"Serial Spell copies a card's effect, not its cost, so now I'll summon two seven star monsters from my hand, and discard the rest of my hand."

A huge warrior and dark blue, and gold colored armor, as well as a small silver looking snake thingy appeared in front of Davis.

"Say Hello to my Buster Blader (2600/2300) and my Metalizing Parasite-Lunatite. (1000/500) Now one of the cards in my hand was Repayment for Losses, so I'll draw a card now. I union Lunatite to Buster Blader."

Davis drew from the effect of Repayment, ("Quetzalcoatl!") Davis thought excitedly as he looked at the card. ("But how to summon it? The biggest drawback on the god cards is the three-monster sacrifice.")

The small sliver serpent slithered up to Buster Blader's ear and slithered in.

"She's not really a Parasite you know," Davis said, "She's a symbiote in exchange for sharing his body, Buster Blader is now immune to Spell cards. Attack Bob's facedown card.

The Warrior struck with his sword, but was unable to complete the attack as he vanished from the field.

"What?"

"Hane-Hane," Achmed said pointing to the odd-looking tikki monster. (450/500)

Davis groaned in frustration.

"My turn," Rama said smiling. "I summon Susa Soldier (2000/1600) Maharagi (1200/1700) and Asura Priest. (1700/1200)

Rama-3000LP

Achmed-2700LP

Bob-3000LP

Davis-4000LP

"Asura Priest will attack all of your cards at once Achmed," Rama smiled.

"I thought that you might pull something like that," Achmed said. "My down cards were Night Assailant (200/500) and Yomi Ship (800/1400)"

Asura Priest and Spirit Reaper shattered.

"My Defense," Rama said, "Spiritual Energy Settling Machine."

"Gravekeeper's Watcher," Achmed said discarding the monster (1000/1000)

"My move," Bob said. "I sacrifice Hane-Hane for Hade-Hane in reverse Defense mode (900/1000)"

"This sucks," Davis said, "If Achmed and I could actually get some monsters onto the field and keep them there…"

He drew.

"Card of Sanctity," Davis said drawing three cards.

"I play Different Dimension Capsule," He said sliding his deck loose and putting the card he chose facedown in his field card zone.

"Now I play Dimension Fusion," Davis said sliding the card into place. "We must all summon our removed from play piles. Dark Magician Girl! (2000/1700) and Sages Stone to summon Dark Magician (2500/2100)"

The king and queen of all spellcaster monsters appeared on Davis's field.

"Achmed," Davis said, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I was thinking it from turn one," Achmed said smiling, "I just didn't think that it'd take this long to call out the Dark Magician. Reveal Facedown card Gravekeeper's Title!"

Dark Light surrounded Davis's Dark magician. When the light faded the Dark Magician stood there in robes not unlike Gravekeeper's Chief, and Watcher. He had a cobra staff with a green orb in its mouth. The hat was the same, except now it was black, and surrounded by a Gravekeeper's turban.

"Gravekeeper's Dark Magician," Davis and Achmed said in unison. (2500/2100)

"Is it a Gravekeeper? Is it a Dark Magician? Who can tell?" Davis said smiling.

"Attack Hade-Hane," Achmed said. The Gravekeeper/Magician nodded and fired a green beam from the staff and destroyed the monster.

"What gives," Bob said speaking for the first time outside his own turn. "Your card should be back in your hand.

"As long as Gravekeeper's Dark Magician is in play," Davis said, "The best of both worlds is protected. You can't declare a Dark Magician or a Gravekeeper as an effect monster target, and GDM is both."

Rama began to look panicked. For the first time his confidence was broken, and he wasn't sure if he would win.

"Boss," Bob said, "As long as they got that monster my deck is screwed, they're all return to the hand cards.

"I know," Rama said, "I know. I set two monsters in defense mode and summon Inaba White Rabbit. (700/500)

Rama-2000LP

Achmed-2700LP

Bob-3000LP

Davis-4000LP

"Attack Achmed Directly!" Rama said.

"A Hero Emerges," Davis said. "(Come on pick Quetzalcoatl, Pick Quetzalcoatl!)

"That card," Rama said, pointing to the one next to Quetzalcoatl.

"D. D. Kuriboh," Davis sighed as the crystal blue, rainbow-eyed Kuriboh appeared in defense on Davis's field. (300/200)

"Inaba still attacks directly."

Rama-2000LP

Achmed-2000LP

Bob-3000LP

Davis-4000LP

"Pass," Achmed said, seeing what Davis was up to.

"Pass," Bob said looking at Gravekeeper's Dark Magician.

"Then it's time," Davis said, "First I pay 500 life points to summon Element Magician." (1500/1200)

Rama-2000LP

Achmed-2000LP

Bob-3000LP

Davis-3500LP

"Now, my faithful monsters you have all served me well," Davis said, "But these two are getting on my nerves, and I would like to finish them now."

Dark Magician Girl (2300/1700) nodded and winked.

"Dark Magician Girl, D. D. Kuriboh and Element Magician become Tributes in order to summon: THE DIVINE SERPENT OF QUETZALCOATL! (4000/4000)"

The three monsters became a shower of rainbow energy, which glowed and reformed, the ground shook as the giant plumbed serpent appeared behind Davis.

And then Davis felt something. Quetzalcoatl. He became a part of it, and could feel with it. The monster was an extension of him. It was somewhat unsettling to have such power…and yet he felt that he could control the serpent easily. The Meso-American was the picture of obedience. He didn't continuously roar as he had when Draco commanded him. He simply waited patently for Davis's command.

"I play Replay," Davis said smiling, as he smiled Quetzalcoatl smiled behind him. "Spell Economics is still in play so this card is free. I activate Card of Sanctity. I discard all six cards to destroy all cards on your fields."

Quetzalcoatl opened his mouth and roared, rainbow light flowed out and coated Rama and Bob's field. When the light faded, the field was bare, save for Davis's Quetzalcoatl, Spell Economics, and Achmed's Gravekeeper's Dark Magician.

"Quetzalcoatl attack Rama!"

Rama-0LP

Achmed-2000LP

Bob-3000LP

Davis-3500LP

Achmed grinned, "Gravekeeper's Dark Magician Attack!"

Rama-0LP

Achmed-2000LP

Bob-500LP

Davis-3500LP

Bob looked at Rama unconscious on the ground, then at Quetzalcoatl, then at Rama and then at Quetzalcoatl again. He placed his hand on top of his deck.

"Good choice," Achmed said.

Rama-0LP

Achmed-2000LP

Bob-0LP (by default)

Davis-3500LP

Quetzalcoatl suddenly roared, as if trying to get Davis's attention.

The ground began to shake, and several car alarms went off.

Achmed's deck began pulsating, he drew Tash the Inexorable from the top of his deck.

"What's happening?" Achmed asked.

"Someone's summoning a god card!" Davis yelled, "We've got to help them…"

To be continued…

Original Cards:

The Divine Serpent of Quetzalcoatl

Tash the Inexorable

Pendant of Balance

Gravekeeper's Thief

Gravekeeper's Title

Gravekeeper's Dark Magician

Original Cards by Seeker of the Soul:

Repayment for Losses

Original Cards by Wolf General:

D. D. Kuriboh

Replay

To Falcon Demon General: How do I respond to that? Short reviews like that, drive me crazy! Thanks though.

To Guardian Master: where are these people who apparently have read my story but I've never heard of coming from? Anyone else out there? Please let me know of your existence! Who knew that Malachi had so many fans? There is a reason that Malachi isn't in this story, and it's the same reason that…well I'll just let you figure it out. There are clues dropped in War of the Gods, so go back and look around for them, but don't say anything. The Falcon General up there figured it out…you can too. (I like Malachi too.)

To Grisham: Nope, only one Fenrir. Trust me, I know what I'm doing here and I have a master plan. As for Achmed's lines…it's a matter of perspective. Achmed wasn't trying to mock Badr's God…or his own. He was trying to get Mohammed to see that what he was doing was wrong. He wanted him to see that Allah was not smiting Achmed. True he probably could have been a bit more tactful, but consider the situation he was in. He was dueling his own brother, whom he hadn't seen in years and had disowned him. Badr forgave Achmed…I'm sure you can too. (And yes all of my characters are deep and have long back-stories. Even Bob.)

To Vyser: Yep, although it won't be the same deck you gave me, but the cards you put in there inspired a whole new deck strategy idea in my mind, and I felt that because it was your cards that inspired this new strategy your character shall wield it!

To John: You have an incredible talent for stating the obvious. Yes they've both got weaknesses, and yes you may point them out if you'd like, but Quetzalcoatl can gain attack points each time he does damage, and Slifer is limited by the number of cards in a player's deck. Thus I believe that Quetzalcoatl is stronger. You may disagree with me if you like; it's a free country.

To Wolf General: Fenrir could whip Quetzalcoatl _and _Slifer's butts. Cuz I think he'd eat them.

To Seeker: It's Okay. We all make mistakes. Legendary Warriors is first and foremost a supplementary set. Chalk full of cards that enhance the power of already existing sets. Then it's got a few good cards of it's own: Tetragon Lizard (a mediocre card I know but it holds a special place in my heart as it was the first original card I came up with.) Raven Demon Lord, and Alien Egg. But the real focus is Warriors. The Stone Warriors for one, a set of cards I am very proud of, even though I didn't get to show them all off. And let's not forget Asriel's Once and Future King: Pendragon. Only ten copies of that card exist, and I know who owns each one. And finally the extremely rare Tri-Armor Set of cards. Prismatic, Crusaders and Angels Armor.

I'm not sure what you mean by tier 2 cards and tier 1 cards, could you perhaps elaborate?

To High-Elf Swordsman: You're forgiven. You didn't really do anything wrong.

To Wolf General again: This makes me wonder about what you had to say about chapter 4. Glad that you like the foreshadowing.


	7. Hel the Terror Queen and Pendragon the L...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh! Except the Cards I printed at the bottom. These characters are mine, except Eli Meggido who was in fact created by my brother.

**New York, New York; Inside the Metropolitan Museum of Modern Art.**

Asriel nodded to her husband and bolted into the museum leaving Davis and Achmed to fight Rama and Bob.

She and Eli moved about the museum until they found the Norse Section. Several artifacts from Viking outposts lined the room. Se glanced over and saw the old-fashioned longboat that Pegasus had hid the god card in.

She rushed over to it.

"Don't bother it's not in there," said a familiar voice from behind her.

She turned to see a man with a short trimmed graybeard and wearing flowing robes.

"Questor Thews," Asriel said.

"So you remember me," Questor said smiling, "I haven't forgotten you. I never thought some little nothing amateur blond cheerleader would ever get the best of me but so you did."

"And I can do it again now give me the god card and I won't humiliate you in another duel."

"You know this guy?" Eli asked.

"She certainly does," Questor responded. "My dear you won't defeat me this time because I have the advantage. The god card is in my deck and I intend to crush her with it. I will not fail them again."

Questor-4000LP

Asriel-4000LP

"So be it," Asriel said. "I start with Command Knight in attack mode (1600/1900) and I play the Allied Forces Spell card and a Trap Card." (1800/1900)

"You think that she can stop me?" Questor asked, "No I don't think so. You remember The Weird Sisters ritual don't you? I sacrifice The Puck (0/0) and Bottom (300/2000) for Macbeth. (3400/2100)

An ancient Scottish King arose on the field, holding a sword. A set facedown card appeared behind him.

"Now for my Abyssal Designator," Questor said, "At the cost of 1000 life point I declare a main-type and a sub-type and one monster from your deck of the type I choose goes to the graveyard. Earth, Beast-Warrior."

Questor-3000LP

Asriel-4000LP

Asriel winced. She had only one monster like that, her Ghost Knight of Jackal, one of her four favorite cards. (1700/1600) she slid the card from her hand into the graveyard.

"Now Macbeth attack!"

"You learned nothing from our last duel," Asriel said, "Physical double copies your monster (3400/2100)"

A gray blob reshaped into the Scottish King.

"My Macbeth however is stronger than yours because of A. Forces."

"I'm not attacking your Macbeth copy," Questor said, "I'm attacking Command Knight."

"Command Knight can't be an attack target as long as I have another monster in play." Asriel said sounding rather bored.

Macbeth lunged at himself, and shattered apart.

Questor-2800LP

Asriel-4000LP

"I activate Revenge of the Damned!" Questor said his trap card flipping up.

"Now every time one of my monsters goes to the graveyard one of yours must go as well from your hand." Questor grinned. "For Revenge is a continuous Trap."

"Ooh I'm so scared," Asriel said, sliding her Rare Metal Dragon (2400/1200) from her hand into the graveyard. Her Macbeth clone faded away.

"My turn," she said smiling, "I draw. I summon Hayabusa Knight! (1800/700) in attack mode."

A falcon headed knight appeared in front of Command Knight. (2000/1900)

"Attack!" Asriel declared.

"Reveal Scapegoat," Questor said. Asriel blinked, she hadn't even noticed him set it. (0/0) (0/0) (0/0) (0/0)

"If you think that you can sacrifice those three scapegoats for the god card you're mistaken. Hayabusa Knight attack two Scapegoats, Command Knight attack another!"

"Good," Questor said, "I'm not yet ready to summon my god card. Now discard three monsters from your hand."

Asriel scowled at him, "They're tokens!"

"They were still monsters that were destroyed."

"Insect Knight, Curse of Dragon, and Swift Gaia. (1900/1500) (2000/1500) (2300/2100)" she said sliding even more cards into her cemetery.

"I summon Reflect Bounder (1700/1500) in attack mode." Questor said, "All attacks to him will be reflected back at your life points. I set this card."

"I play Pot of Greed," Asriel said, "and draw two cards. I summon Kuriboh Knight! (300/200)"

Questor's left eye twitched at the sight of Asriel's Kuriboh in shining armor.

"I play Tribute Doll," Asriel said, "To tribute Kuriboh Knight for the Dark Magician! (2500/2100)"

The blond spellcaster that Davis had given Asriel over a year ago appeared on side. Several museum tourists were now intently wrapped up in the duel.

"Knight's Title!" Asriel said. "I summon Dark Magician Knight! (3300/2100)"

"Now no more Reflect bounder!" Asriel said. The mirrored mechanical creature simply vanished.

"I know," Asriel said, "Revenge. I discard Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) and revive him with Call of the Haunted (3000/1600) I finish with the last card in my hand Release Restraint!"

The Iron armor of the Iron Knight shuddered and fell off loosely to the ground and a heavily muscled warrior with no apparent weapons appeared (3800/2100)

"Excellent Asriel," Questor said. "You have done exactly what I'd hoped you'd do. I reveal Threatening Roar to prevent an attack this turn so it is my move."

Asriel cocked an eyebrow and slid a card into the Spell/Trap Zone of her disk.

"Oh Asriel," Questor said, "you don't know how long I've waited for this moment. I play Premature Burial to revive Reflect Bounder (1700/1500) and I tribute it for Luna of Fate! (2500/0) which as you remember summons her sisters (2500/0) (2500/0) Now I sacrifice my Weird Sisters in order to summon! HEL THE TERROR QUEEN! (8000/8000)

The ground began shaking violently, and Asriel heard car alarms going off outside. The floor cracked open and a dark figure arose from the chasm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Davis and Achmed rushed into the building, hoping to catch up with their friends before the god card destroyed them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miles away a pharaoh and an Atlantian Prince prepared to do battle…as well as two demons with god cards residing in their souls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The smoke that came pouring out of the crack in the museum floor cleared away and the figure was revealed.

She was the most beautiful and the most horrifying creature that Eli had ever seen. Her right side was that of a beautiful woman, with long luxurious brown hair and sea-green eyes. She wore a golden bikini like the one Princess Leia wore in _Return of the Jedi_

That was her right side. Her left side was a rotting corpse. Hunks of rotted flesh hung loosely from her side, and her finger bones had no flesh on them whatsoever. Her face, while her right side was that of a beauty queen, her left side was a skull with bits of decomposing flesh and maggots crawling on it.

Davis and Achmed chose that exact moment to enter the room.

"Yah!" Davis exclaimed upon seeing the nightmare. The three guys were transfixed, unable to take their eyes off of Hel.

"Hel gains one thousand attack and defense points for every monster in your graveyard Asriel," Questor said laughing. "So now she has Eight Thousand because you have eight cards in your graveyard. Hel attack Dark Magician Knight!"

"Not so fast," Asriel said, "Staunch Defender will redirect your attack to my Command Knight! And since she can't be declared the target of any attack when I have other monsters in play the attack is negated."

"My move," Asriel whispered to herself. She drew a card from her deck.

("Trap Reflector,") she thought looking at the extremely rare card. ("The ability to copy any Trap card in Questor's graveyard.")

Questor-2000LP

Asriel-4000LP

She set the card facedown.

"I switch Gearfried the Swordmaster, Hayabusa Knight, Command Knight and Dark Magician Knight to defense mode. End turn."

She winced at having to do that. Switching her cards to defense mode annoyed Asriel and it was not something she did on a day to day basis.

"I summon Mustard Seed (1500/800)," Questor said, "And Activate Hel's second ability."

Hel reached over and grabbed the skimpily dressed fairy with her left hand. Instantly she died and rotted away to nothing.

"Seduction of the Underworld!" Questor said, "I sacrifice one female monster on my field to gain control of every male monster on yours."

Command Knight looked horrified as her companions left her and stood by Hel. They all appeared to be in a drunken stupor.

"I think that I will have Dark Magician Knight wipe out his former commander." Questor said.

"Trap Reflector," Asriel said as her card flipped up. "To copy your Threatening Roar and save Command Knight from being slain by her companions."

"Very good Asriel," Questor said, "I hadn't expected you to last this long against Hel. My queen of Darkness gets bored with her male slaves easily so she can only control them until my End Phase. Then they go to your graveyard."

Dark Magician Knight looked at command Knight meaningfully and Asriel saw tears of regret flow down his face. Then he, Gearfried and Hayabusa rotted away. Hel's Attack Meter lit up as they vanished (11000/11000)

"My move," Asriel said, "I set one card facedown. That's all."

"Indeed," Questor said. "I summon Axe Raider (2100/1150) in attack mode. Hel attack Command Knight!"

The goddess raised up a black scythe and lunged slicing Command Knight in half.

"That's not all," Questor said, "When Hel destroys a monster in battle it is special summoned to my field with an original attack and defense of 0."

A skeleton wearing the armor of Command Knight appeared on Questor's field. (400/0)

"Yes but your attack triggers my trap card Knights of the Round!" Asriel smiled, feeling less depressed than she had when Hel had first appeared.

Questor-2000LP

Asriel-2000LP

"By giving up half my life points I can summon three Knight Monsters from my deck to the field. Familiar Knight (2200/1400) Sokar Knight (2500/50) and Queen's Knight! (2500/1600)"

A Knight in silver armor, a knight in red armor, and a female knight in red armor with playing card icons appeared

Questor said nothing.

"My turn then?" Asriel said, snapping the top card from her deck. "I sacrifice Familiar Knight, Sokar Knight and Queen's Knight for Gilford the Lightning! (3000/1400)"

A huge warrior in silver armor appeared as the three monsters offered as tributes vanished.

A vortex of electricity shot out and surrounded Questor's monsters. The Command Knight Skeleton and Axe Raider exploded.

"You've made Hel stronger (15000/15000)" Questor said, "but you haven't done a thing to stop her."

"We shall see hmm," Asriel said sliding one card face down.

"She's doomed," Eli said.

"Uh uh," Davis said, "I know my girl, she's got a plan."

"Hel attack!" Questor said pointing to Gilford.

"This is it," Eli said, "Do or die time."

"Spellbinding Circle!" Asriel said as the ancient circle surrounded Hel imprisoning her. (14300/15000)

"I know that it only lasts one turn," Asriel said, "But that's all I need."

"I play Tribute Resurrection to revive Sokar Knight (2000/25) Familiar Knight (1400/700) and Queen's Knight (1150/800) and sacrifice them again for The Once and Future King: Pendragon! (3700/3000)"

The trio vanished again and a bearded man in armor with a dragon icon on his chest appeared he held a mace.

"When Pendragon is tribute summoned all face-up spell and trap cards are destroyed," Asriel said, "I may lose A. Forces, but you lose Revenge of the Damned!"

Pendragon and Gilford stood defiantly in the presence of Hel.

(2800/1400) (3500/3000)

"What you fail to realize is that my monster is stronger than both of yours combined!" Questor sneered.

"Really," Asriel asked, "Wanna make a little wager on that?"

"What?" Questor said.

"What you fail to realize is that my monsters are fusion partners," Asriel said smiling. "Polymerization."

Pendragon and Gilford flowed together into a vortex. Bolts of lightning came showering the field with lightning and electricity.

"Behold," Asriel said, "The Return of the King: Pendragon the Lightning (5000/1400)"

Pendragon descended to the field. He bore the same armor as Gilford, but looked like Pendragon. He was armed with a huge buster sword with lightning bolts on the blade.

"If Pendragon the Lightning is fusion summoned," Asriel said, "And his fusion material monsters were both Tribute summoned then I can target a player's deck, hand, or field and destroy all the monsters in said target."

"What good will that do you?" Questor asked, "Hel's immune to such and effect and my hand and deck aren't the problem are they?"

"Whoever said I was targeting your deck?" Asriel said slyly. "I'm targeting my Own! Pendragon destroy every monster in my deck!"

"Have you gone mad?" Questor yelled. Pendragon drove his blade into Asriel's duel disk and showers of sparks flew out surrounding Asriel and obscuring her from sight.

"Your wife has lost it!" Eli said.

"No she hasn't," Davis said, "I know what she's done, the question is will Questor figure it out."

The sparks cleared and Asriel stood before Questor apparently unscathed.

"Your turn," she said sweetly smiling. Pendragon the Lightning mimicked her smile.

"Hel," Questor yelled barely bothering to draw, "With the newfound strength that Asriel just gave you destroy her Pendragon."

"Ooh," Asriel said sympathetically, "That wasn't a good idea. Look at what Hel's attack points actually read."

(0/0)

"What!" Questor said "NO! Hel don't attack!"

Too late however as the god card reached for Asriel's monster Pendragon struck it and split her in half

Questor-0LP

Asriel-2000LP

Questor collapsed onto the ground, "But how, how, how? She couldn't have zero attack points what happened?"

"My knights Gotcha," Asriel said in a singsong voice, "And now I got a god card." She snatched up the Norse queen of the Damned and slid it into her deck.

"What just happened?" Eli asked.

"It's a riddle," Davis said smiling.

"It's simple," Asriel said holding up a card with the image of a penguin in armor on it. "My Penguin Knight (900/600) shuffles my graveyard into my deck when it is sent directly from my deck to the graveyard."

"You had no graveyard," Eli said, "So Hel had no attack points. I'm impressed. You brought a god card to zero. I'll have to bare that in mind."

"Something's very fishy here," Davis said looking at Questor, who was sobbing on the ground. "Has anyone noticed a pattern?"

To be continued…

Original Cards:

The Weird Sisters Ritual

The Puck

Macbeth

Bottom

Revenge of the Damned

Kuriboh Knight

Luna of Fate

Phoebe of Grace

Selene of Vengeance

Sokar Knight

The Once and Future King: Pendragon

The Return of the King: Pendragon

Tribute Resurrection

Original Cards by Wolf General and Seeker of the Soul:

Knights of the Round (WG)

Trap Reflector (SOTS)

Featured god card: Hel the Terror Queen:

Sister of the Great Wyrm and the Destroyer of Gods, she lusts for might, men, and death. She gave her bother the power to destroy gods in exchange for his powers.

AN:

To John: Ah but Quetzalcoatl is unaffected by Slifer's second mouth effect.

To Vyser: You will see it next chapter

To Guardian Master: So? I do accept anonymous reviews, anyone is capable of reading and reviewing me.

To Wolf General: Ran amuck? Fenrir is cool and was one of the major inspirations for this movie.

To Seeker of the Soul: Okay, Tier two is now tier three. Ra and Fenrir are in Tier one (Fenrir only cuz he can eat other gods, otherwise he's not all that great) Quetzalcoatl Jormungand and Hel are in tier 2. (Because they have immunities to Obelisk, Slifer, and Tash, but don't have them against Ra or Fenrir) and Tash, Obelisk and Slifer are in tier three. Does that clear things up? I hope so, because I still haven't read Yu-Gi-Oh R, and I was just going by what you just said.


	8. Devourer of Worlds

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh! Except the Cards I printed at the bottom. These characters are mine, except Eli Meggido who was in fact created by my brother.

"Looks deep," Eli, said looking down into the bowls of the hole, for that's all it really was, a very big deep hole. Davis had remained silent since they left New York.

"It is," Achmed said securing Eli to the ropes. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Eli leapt of the edge of the crevice and began repelling down.

"Davis?' Asriel said placing her hand on her husband's back, "What's wrong?"

"I think that we're being played," Davis said, "and I don't like it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cave was long and dark, and seemed to go on for miles. Eli dangled precariously from the repelling ropes. Eli was the only one with enough experience to actually do any spelunking. Plus he was the only one of the four of them who hadn't gotten a god card yet and he was feeling slightly jealous.

_Only two cards remain, _he thought, _with just one god card I'd have enough power to take on Seto Kaiba and finally teach him a lesson for what he did to Gabriel. But I can't let revenge consume me or else I'll end up no better than him._

Eli often had mental struggles with himself, trying to do what was right, and yet finding the balance to teach Kaiba a lesson. He sometimes wondered if his goal was even the right course of action.

"No," Eli said shaking his head and thinking aloud, "Kaiba needs to learn that there are consequences for his actions."

"Eli Meggido," A voice declared from the darkness.

"Who's there?" Eli said flicking on his flashlight. The light shone on a kid of about 18 or 19. He had long brown hair like Davis's but unlike Davis he didn't wear his in a ponytail. He had on a black T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He also wore a duel disk. Eli noticed a long dark tunnel behind him.

("That must mean that there was another way down here that Leo didn't know about,") Eli thought.

"Eli Meggido?" He said in surprise. "I'm going to duel the duelist ranked 15th best in the world?"

"Who are you?" Eli responded.

"Kell Zephyr at your service," He said bowing, "most just call me Zephyr. I was formerly in the service of Marik and the Rare Hunters."

Eli made a gruff throaty noise somewhat like a groan and rolled his eyes. He had encountered Rare Hunters in the Battle City tournament. He had acquired the seven of the eight locator cards necessary to qualify for the finals in that tournament, but his final opponent was an Egyptian woman who seemed to know all of Eli's moves before he made them. In the end he had lost to Ishizu and had to forfeit his locator cards. A disappointing and discouraging defeat.

Eli, Martin, and Eli's friend Kira had also been in the Shadow Tournament, but their team had lost to Achmed's team just before arriving at Garlin's Castle.

"All right," Kell said, his duel disk flipping from standby mode to active mode. "Let's get this party started."

Eli-4000LP

Kell-4000LP

"I summon Kaiser Seahorse in attack mode," Eli said, as an enormous warrior like seahorse appeared in front of him (1700/1650) "And play the Spell Card Warriors of Luna! This lets me search for a light type warrior and add it to my hand."

"My move then?" Kell asked, he snapped a card from the top of his deck, "I've always wanted to duel someone like you Eli. You're the kind of duelist who pushes a player to his limits, and makes the duel that much better."

Eli said nothing in response to this.

"I summon Makyhura the Destructor (1600/1200) in attack mode," Kell said. "He's a personal favorite and the key to my main deck strategy. I set a single card facedown."

A purple warrior with a single Egyptian Eye on his otherwise blank face, and large claws attached to his wrists appeared.

"Then it's my move," Eli said, "I sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse for The Creator in attack mode. (2300/3000) and set this card facedown."

Kaiser Seahorse vanished and was instantly replaced by a huge orange being with charged particles of electricity flowing around it.

"And now for some irony," Eli said, "The Creator will destroy!"

A blast of lightning shot out of the Creator's hand and struck Makyhura.

"Good," Kell said, "Now I can activate Trap Cards in my hand. As a former Rare Hunter I have several rare Trap Cards. Like Call of the Haunted, and Michizure."

Eli-4000LP

Kell-3300LP

Twin arms reached out of the ground and grabbed the Creator and dragged him into the ground. At the same time Makyhura rose from the Graveyard. (1600/1200)

"Now it's my turn," Kell said, "I sacrifice my Makyhura for Spell Canceller (1800/1500) which means that all of your Spell cards are useless. Plus Makyhura just went to the graveyard so I can activate Grave Chain and Curse of Darkness. Grave Chain lets me discard a card from my hand in order to activate Call of the Haunted from my graveyard so Makyhura returns (1600/1200) and Curse of Darkness will deal 1000 damage to you when you play a Spell Card."

Eli winced as a mechanical creature and Makyhura reappeared on the field.

"Spell Canceller attack him directly!" Kell said.

The machine attempted to fire a ray blast at Eli however a mountain of brown fluff balls appeared in the way.

"Kuriboh!" (300/200) Eli said, "This little guy packs a wallop and saves me from Spell Cancellers attack."

"But not from Makyhura," Kell said, the unusual purple warrior lunged at Eli.

Eli-2400LP

Kell-3300LP

"Now," Eli said, "I sacrifice The Creator and Kuriboh from my graveyard in order to summon Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning! (3000/2500)"

The legendary soldier from the dawn of time emerged onto the field in a glowing swirl of Light and Darkness.

"Soldier," Eli said, "Attack both of his monsters and finish this."

"Not so fast Eli," Kell said, "My Trap Card Right of Priority says you have to attack Makyhura before you attack any other monster."

The Black Luster Soldier lunged and struck Makyhura. All at once a huge wheel made from Dragon Bones appeared and locked Black Luster Soldier to it.

"Behold my Nightmare Wheel," Kell said smiling.

Eli-2400LP

Kell-1900LP

"I know how the Nightmare Wheel works," Eli said, "I now activate my own Trap Card A Second Opportunity."

Kell's eyes widened in anticipation.

"This Trap Card must be activated when a card with two abilities is in play. Like Don Zaloog and Black Luster Soldier. I can now activate both abilities and Remove Spell Canceller from play."

The Soldier nodded his head at the Spell Canceller and it vanished in a flash of light.

"I Pitch Black Warwolf in attack mode," (1600/600) Kell said, "Your move."

The Nightmare Wheel ground into Black Luster Soldier, but the Soldier never once screamed.

Eli-1900LP

Kell-1900LP

Eli drew, "Mirage Dragon! (1600/600) Soldier Remove Pitch Black Warwolf from play!"

The Soldier nodded his head again from the wheel and the black werewolf vanished.

"That's enough," Kell said, "I summon Trap Orb (0/0) and play Machine Duplication to summon two more (0/0) (0/0)"

Eli's eyes widened at what he knew must be next.

"I sacrifice my three Trap Orbs in order to summon JORMUNGAND THE MIDGUARD WYRM!"

(7000/7000)

The entire cavern began shaking and the stalactites began falling.

"You're going to bring the whole cave down on us!" Eli yelled over the noise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asriel and Davis waited by the mouth of the hole, while Achmed spoke on the phone with Sharia about their new child.

"What about you Asriel," Davis said, "Do you want a kid?"

Asriel looked at her husband coyly, "I don't know," she said scooting closer to him, "They're supposed to be a lot of trouble. And then there's the Heart family curse to worry about."

"What curse?" Davis said snapping his head up and looking at his wife.

Asriel sighed, "Okay there's this family legend that says that the Hearts are descended from King Arthur."

"So?"

"King Arthur only had one kid," Asriel said, "Mordred, son by Arthur's half sister Morgan La Fey. So we're supposed to be cursed in the 'Child Bearing Department'," She said. "Supposedly we can't have more than one child and that child that we do have is supposed to be very unlucky."

"What about you?" Davis said, "You're not unlucky."

"Tony," Asriel said.

"I don't believe in luck," Davis said kissing Asriel on the forehead, "it leaves too much to chance."

Suddenly the ground began to shake, and Asriel nearly fell into the crevice, but Davis caught her and hoisted her up even as the shaking became more and more violent.

"Someone is summoning a god card directly beneath us," Achmed said holding up Tash.

"See," Asriel said, "Unlucky!"

"I caught you Asriel," Davis said, "I'll always be here to catch you. I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two glittering Red Eyes shone through the Darkness and moved out of the tunnel behind Kell.

The head that emerged reminded Eli a little bit of Slifer the Sky Dragon, and a little bit of a Rattlesnake. It was emerald green and huge! Eli couldn't even see how far back the snake's body went into the cave.

"This is Jormungand," Kell said, "This card can Devour worlds. After all Fenrir is his brother. His attack points are 1000x the number of cards removed from play. I count three Trap Orbs, Spell Canceller, The Creator, Pitch Black Warwolf, and Kuriboh."

Eli shuddered at the sight of the giant serpent.

"I activate Jormungand's ability!" Kell said, "World-eating Serpent! He devours all other monsters on the field and adds their power to his own because Jormungand has all the effects of the removed from play cards."

Jormungand opened his enormous mouth and breathed in. A glowing light at the back of his throat appeared and as the Black Luster Soldier and The Mirage Dragon were sucked in they vanished. (9000/9000)

"Jormungand can't attack the turn he devours so go ahead and make you last play."

Eli drew. He looked shakily at the cards in his hand. ("All right how do I go about this? Davis summoned a monster that always has 2800 more attack points than any monster it battles in order to stop his god card. Achmed ignored the god card and went straight for the life points. And Asriel lowered Hel's attack points to zero. How do I beat this god card?")

"I set this card facedown and summon Double Coston in defense." He said as his twin black ghosts appeared.

Jormungand abruptly reacted to the presence of Double Coston.

It opened its mouth and a spray of venom shot out and hit the Double Coston. (300/250)

"Whenever you normal summon a monster in Jormungand's presence," Kell said, "Jormungand will spray venom on it and it will weaken by the total number of stars on the field times 100. If the monster hits zero it's destroyed."

Eli winced again. Jormungand lunged and ate up Double Coston in a single bite.

""Jormungand is a very powerful card," Kell said, "Don't feel bad about not being able to beat it."

"Whoever said I couldn't beat it?" Eli asked. Kell cocked an eyebrow.

"Return from the Different Dimension." Eli said as his Trap Card flipped up.

Eli-950LP

Kell-1900LP

"Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning, The Creator and your three Trap Orbs. (3000/2500) (2300/3000) (0/0) (0/0) (0/0)"

Kell looked at Eli in surprise. "This weakens Jormungand (4000/4000) but it doesn't bring him to zero."

Eli nodded. "But isn't that what Trap Orbs are for?"

"You can sacrifice a Trap Orb to activate a Trap Card in your deck but I don't see how that will help you."

"It's combinations that help me Kell," Eli said, "not them by themselves. I sacrifice two Trap Orbs to activate my Spellbinding Circle (3300/4000) and my Dust Tornado to destroy Curse of Darkness."

The two silver orbs shape-shifted into Eli's Trap cards and blasted Kell's field.

"Now I play Luminous Spark," Eli said sliding his field card zone open. Light began shining throughout the cavern. Brightening everything.

"This raises all of the monsters on my field," Eli said, (3500/2100) (2800/2600) (500/0)

"Black Luster Soldier," Eli pointed to the god card, whose eyes widened and then narrowed as the soldier brought his blade down on the snake.

"Now Soldier," Eli said, "Finish it."

Eli-950LP

Kell-0LP

"I bow to your superior skills," Kell said handing Jormungand to Eli, "Use it well."

Eli tugged on the rope to signal to pull him up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come one," Davis said looking at Eli and he and Achmed pulled him out. Davis didn't need to ask he knew that Eli had gotten the god card.

"I think I figured out what's going on," Davis said, "And if I'm right we're going to have some major competition for that last card."

To be continued…

Original Cards:

Warriors of Luna

Right of Priority

A Second Opportunity

Trap Orb

Original Cards by Wolf General and Seeker of the Soul

Grave Chain (SOTS)

Featured God Card: Jormungand the Midguard Wyrm

A divine serpent that dwells in the depths of the earth. He thirsts for the blood of Thor. It is said that if he is released with his brother and sister he will cause the end of the world.

To Guardian Master: You can if the person you're reviewing accepts anonymous reviews.

To Vyser: Your character was in this chapter, did you like him?

To John: Well Quetzalcoatl isn't Obelisk the Tormentor now is he?

To Wolf General: Yes we all love Fenrir, he gets to make a cameo next chappy as long as it's okay with you.

To Seeker of the Soul: And now she has one, assuming you got my e-mail. I know that Pendragon the Lightning's attack points are ridiculously high but I think that there are enough limitations on him that he works. (If you disagree I'll slap some more limitations on him)

Oh yeah and Hel rocks too.


	9. The Fianl Battle pt 1 Beware the Destroy...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh! Except the Cards I printed at the bottom. These characters are mine, except Eli Meggido who was in fact created by my brother.

And now the Continuation…

**Antarctica**

The boat pushed the ice aside, moving slowly but surely through the cold Antarctic milieu. Davis, Asriel, Achmed, and Eli stood at the starboard side of the vessel. Davis looked impatient, and kept tapping his gloved fingers on the railing.

Eli looked calm and confident as he often did, it took a great deal to shake him, and his confidence seemed only to have enhanced by the addition of Jormungand to his deck.

Asriel placed her hand on her husband's back, trying to calm down his agitation. She was his voice of reason. The only one truly strong enough to be Davis's ground.

Achmed looked annoyed. He kept muttering under his breath things about Egyptians not being made for the cold. He was definitely pissed. Though the four of them were indeed warmly dressed, there was certainly a lot of heat being lost from their bodies anyway.

"This is taking to long," Davis said.

"What did you expect?" Eli asked, "This is Antarctica, you can't exactly take the train you know."

"He knew we'd pick this card last," Davis said irritably, "Because of its remote location. He was right, I just wish I'd seen it sooner."

"Davis," Achmed said, "What are you not telling us?"

Davis looked over the edge of the railing. "I'm continuing on foot, if you wish you may join me." He grabbed the railing and flipped over the edge of it, landing feet first in the snow down below.

"Your husband is insane," Eli said looking at Asriel, "You know that right?"

"Yep,"

Asriel flipped over the railing to follow Davis.

"She's just as crazy as he is," Eli said turning towards Achmed just in time to see him go over too.

"I'm surrounded by nut jobs," Eli said. He glanced out into the snow to see Davis, Asriel, and Achmed trudging through the snow.

He sighed, "And apparently I'm one of them."

He chucked himself over the railing and fell into the snow.

"Ow," he said, "How did Davis land feet first? That was a long fall."

He stood up and brushed himself off, he took a few moments to tell the captain to stop her via radio. "I have spent more money on this little escapade of Davis's then I have in the last month." He muttered.

Davis noticed the others following him out of the corner of his eye. ("Good,") he thought.

"Look," Asriel said, "A penguin! Penguins are so cute!" she squealed.

Davis gave his wife a funny look.

"I have a weakness for penguins," she said sighing "It's why Penguin Knight is in my deck. Most people assume that it's cause I have a Once and Future King: Pendragon but I built my Knight Deck because of Penguin Knight. Well, that and cause I'm told that Command Knight looks like me."

"Why is that penguin purple?" Achmed said looking very concerned and narrowing his eyes at it.

"What are you looking at?" Eli said catching up to the other duelists.

"Yah!" Eli came tumbling down and Davis saw another purple penguin with a small but very real sword, preparing to plunge it into Eli's back.

"NO!" Davis yelled and without thinking rushed forward and kicked the Penguin Soldier like a beach ball. It let out a squeak and went flying.

"Thanks," Eli said sincerely as Davis helped him up. There was a large gash in his shoulder.

Eli noticed the Penguin Soldier returning and rushing at him.

"Whoa!" He yelled and instinctively snapped the top card off his duel disk and without looking at it flipped it towards the penguin.

"Go Dark Blade," Eli said, calling out one of his favorite monsters. A tall man with twin swords and dark black armor appeared in front of Eli and sliced the penguin in half. (1800/1500)

"What the…?" Davis said, "How did you know how to do that?"

"I have no idea," Eli said. His duel disk snapped into active mode and his LP counter lit up. "But I have a bad feeling."

"Heads up!" Achmed yelled and pointed. A whole army of Penguin Soldiers rushed towards them. (750/500x724)

"Holy Crap!" Davis yelled as the penguins rushed them. "This is ridiculous!"

Nevertheless Davis snapped four cards off the top of his deck. "Polymerization fuse Dark Magician (2500/2100) and Buster Blader (2600/2300) into Dark Paladin: The Ultimate Magical Warrior. (2900/2400) And D. D. Warrior Lady (1500/1600)"

The Dark Magician and Buster Blader appeared in midair above Davis as his own duel disk beeped out of standby mode and into active mode.

"Polymerization," Asriel said following Davis's lead, "Pendragon (3500/3000) and Gilford (2800/1400) Pendragon the Lightning! (5000/1400) and Command Knight! (1600/1900)"

(ROTKP: 5400/1400; DB: 2200/1500; DDWL: 1900/1600)

"First, Second, and Third Sarcophagus," Achmed said holding them up. "Call forth the Spirit of the Pharaoh! (2500/2000) and Gravekeeper's Thief (1400/1500)"

An ancient Egyptian warrior in gold with black carvings of Horus and Anubis on his shoulders appeared wielding a sword.

Followed briefly by a fellow who looked a heck of a lot like Don Zaloog, save for the fact that he wore the robes of a Gravekeeper.

The Gravekeeper's Thief began firing pistol shots into the Penguin Solders, and as a bullet hit each penguin it shattered apart.

The other monsters began slicing through the Penguins but it was becoming clear that shear numbers out matched the monsters.

"That's it," Eli said looking very cross, "I summon The Creator Incarnate (2000/1500)" He slapped the card onto his duel disk, and a warrior dressed in orange appeared.

"Soul Demolition," Eli said holding the card up. "I sacrifice Dark Blade and The Creator Incarnate for Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning! (3400/2500) No way am I going to be beaten by a bunch of Penguins! Solider Take em all out at once!"

The Black Luster Soldier nodded and rushed in a blur of light. In almost and instant the Penguin Soldiers were gone and shattering to bits.

"Nice one Eli!" Davis said smiling.

"Don't look too excited look!" Achmed said. Mists were pouring out of cracks in the ice and gray colored wolves were emerging from the mists.

"Fenrir," Achmed said, "A whole pack of them!" (1400/1100x362)

"They're guarding something," Eli said.

"But what?" Asriel asked.

"That ice cave up ahead," Davis said, "See it? That's where Pegasus hid the last god card. It's a powerful one too because that's what's calling these monsters into being."

Asriel knew that this information had to be coming from one of the echoes in Davis's soul.

"Olaf is scared," Davis said confirming Asriel's hypothesis.

"We do not have time to deal with all of these Fenrir," Eli said.

"We don't have too," Davis said holding up a green backed card. "Diffusion Wave Motion!"

Davis winced in pain and a sphere of dark energy appeared in front of the Dark Paladin's sword and went flying out in all directions.

The Fenrir were vaporized in an instant.

"Come on," Davis said, and gestured towards the cave.

As they moved into the cave Davis saw the last god card on an icy pedestal. It had a black backing and Davis could read the attack and defense stats on it (4000/4000) the picture showed a black wolf.

"Thought so," Davis said reaching for the card. The card began to glow, there was a brief flash and the card vanished into itself. At the same time Davis got an image in his head of a person he had met before…one he had once called a werewolf.

"Rikuo," Davis said aloud.

"I feel him too," Asriel said, nodding and looking at Davis.

"He's is dueling," Eli said, "and the whole world is connected to him, I can feel it. Well most of the world anyway."

The sky outside the Ice Cave became dark and stormy.

"This is no ordinary storm," Achmed said, distracted by the duel that the four of them could see in their heads, "There is great evil abroad."

Suddenly a blast of energy went flying at Davis from the cave entrance. Nobody noticed it in time, save for the Dark Paladin, who rushed in front of Davis and absorbed the brunt of the blast. Dark Paladin vanished from the feet up and as he did he smiled at Davis.

Davis didn't even look up to see who was at the entrance.

"Hello Leo," Davis said.

"I'm impressed Davis," Leo said, leaning on his XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600) "How long have you known?"

"Ever since Asriel's opponent was Questor Thews," Davis said, "Questor was and still is a mercenary for Black Falcon industries. Though I don't see your angle, I knew that you were playing us. What is it? Did Herour send you?"

"Phah!" Leo laughed, "Herour? You should know better than anyone that he couldn't have orchestrated something like this in his current state. No I've been pulling the strings at Black Falcon Industries for some time now. No I'm working for Valeus."

"Who?" Eli asked.

"He's a collector of sorts," Leo said grinning, "He is of the mortal demons, a bit smarter than your average demon though. It was my job to secure the god cards that Pegasus printed for him. A task that you have done an excellent job of by the way."

The quartet said nothing.

"Now give me the last god card and the gods that you have collected so far," Leo said.

"Not likely," Davis said shaking his head, "For one the last god card just vanished, and for another we wouldn't give it to you even if it was still here."

"Do not try my patience Davis," Leo said, "For I am not a patient being."

"God's truth," Davis said, "It disapeared."

"Give it to me," Leo said his voice was a bit deeper, like a growl.

"What are you getting out of this deal with this Valeus person?" Eli asked interrupting.

"Oh chaos, destruction, death," Leo said, "what more do I need?"

"There has to be more to it than that."

"**Well actually,**" Leo said in a deep dark voice that did not at all sound like his, in fact it sounded like several voices speaking as one, "**Now that you mention it there is. We are not Leo Griffin, but in fact a fallen angel named Legion. Valeus shall gift us a body of our own in exchange for the god cards."**

"What?" Asriel said looking confused.

"Fallen Angels," Davis said staring at Leo. "Have no bodies of their own. Like Apollyon. They can't enter the physical realm from the spiritual realm because they are fallen from grace. Instead they possess the bodies of humans like parasites. Leo is possessed with a demon."

"Then it's time that he get some exorcise," Eli said.

Eli-3250LP

Davis-3000LP

Asriel-4000LP

Achmed-4000LP

Leo/Legion-16000LP

"**You wish to duel us?**" Legion asked, "**Then so be it. We shall crush you like an insignificant bug.**"

His eyes lit up and glowed.

"Activate Trap card," He said reverting to a normal voice. "Return From the Different Dimension. I summon X-Head Cannon, (1800/1500) Y-Dragon Head, (1500/1600) and Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300)"

The three machine cards appeared on Leo's field in front of him. Out of a swirling vortex.

"Now I summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600) and I activate a second Return from the Different Dimension to do the same move over again. (2800/2600)"

"He's got three XYZ-Dragon Cannons on his field," Eli said wincing.

"**Now do you see why it was foolish to duel us? We are one opponent that you cannot win against…"**

Eli-3250LP

Davis-3000LP

Asriel-4000LP

Achmed-4000LP

Leo/Legion-4000LP

To be concluded…

Original Cards:

The Once and Future King: Pendragon

The Return of the King: Pendragon the Lightning

Gravekeeper's Thief

Original Cards by Wolf General and Seeker of the Soul.

Featured God Card:

Fenrir-Destroyer of Gods (WG):

_This monster is the slayer of all gods. Even the mightiest divine creature is simply a meal to its power. It traded in its godly powers for the ability to defeat its rivals._

To Guardian Master: Eli's god card is the most powerful of all that they have collected, for good reason, his nickname "destroyer of worlds" wasn't given because he liked to spend afternoons at the arcade.

To Vyser: Thank you, it was one of my most inspired deck strategies I think. A pure trap deck. I'm glad you liked it.

To John: This.

To Wolf General: Fenrir was the fifth card Pegasus printed. It was his presence that caused the lightning to strike the card factory. (More on that in chapter ten, the last chapter in this movie.) Fenrir could not exist in two places at once, so once Rikuo's soul deck was called up the copy Pegasus made simply vanished…or was transported I don't know. Hope you like. (Or you could disown me, I took a chance it's 50/50)

To Neo Arkadia: Yes he is, and yeah you're right, I'm not sure what caused me to think it was eight. Maybe because of the eight finalists?

To Seeker: Well, see WG's note. Eli is the best duelist in my fanfic, of _my_ cast. Rikuo and Daniel are better than he is. He is constantly training himself and is waiting for the day when he feels he is good enough not just to beat Kaiba in simulation, but in reality.

Kell's deck freaking rocks! I may use him again just cause it's so cool.


	10. The Final battle pt 2 Enter the Enchante...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh! Except the Cards I printed at the bottom. These characters are mine, except Eli Meggido who was in fact created by my brother.

And now the Conclusion…

**Antarctica, the ice-cave where Fenrir once dwelled before joining Rikuo Amero's Soul Deck.**

Eli-3250LP

Davis-3000LP

Asriel-4000LP

Achmed-4000LP

Leo/Legion-16000LP

"**You wish to duel us?**" Legion asked, "**Then so be it. We shall crush you like an insignificant bug.**"

His eyes lit up and glowed.

"Activate Trap card," He said reverting to a normal voice. "Return From the Different Dimension. I summon X-Head Cannon, (1800/1500) Y-Dragon Head, (1500/1600) and Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300)"

The three machine cards appeared on Leo's field in front of him. Out of a swirling vortex.

"Now I summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600) and I activate a second Return from the Different Dimension to do the same move over again. (2800/2600)"

"He's got three XYZ-Dragon Cannons on his field," Eli said wincing.

"**Now do you see why it was foolish to duel us? We are one opponent that you cannot win against…"**

Eli-3250LP

Davis-3000LP

Asriel-4000LP

Achmed-4000LP

Leo/Legion-4000LP

"**We now activate all three Cannons. My first Cannon already destroyed Davis's Dark Paladin, so my remaining two will destroy D. D. Warrior Lady and Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning."**

Beams shot from the Y-Dragon Head parts of the XYZ-Dragon Cannons and vaporized the duo of monsters.

"**I also summon Whirlwind Prodigy**," Legion said slapping a card onto his duel disk (1500/1600)

A creature that reminded Asriel of Peter Pan shimmered into play with a bat perched on its shoulder.

"**I set these face down and end my turn**," turn he concluded. Two Cards shimmered into existence behind him.

"I draw," Eli said pulling the top card off his deck. I activate the White Dragon Ritual! I sacrifice Tri-Horned Dragon (2850/2300) in order to special summon Paladin of White Dragon! (1900/1200)"

A giant blue dragon with yellow horns appeared and promptly vanished as a silver warrior riding a juvenile Blue Eyes White Dragon took its place.

"I tribute Paladin of White Dragon to summon Kiryu (2000/1500)" Eli said slapping the card onto his field. Now it was the paladin's turn to vanish as a sleek orange dragon appeared in its place.

"Now I sacrifice Paladin of White Dragon and Tri-Horned Dragon from my graveyard in order to summon Chaos Sorcerer. (2300/2000)"

A beam of light and darkness flowed from Eli's Graveyard and shaped into a creature that wore more leather than Yugi Muto did during Battle City.

He looked almost like an executioner rather than a spellcaster.

"Remove from play XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

"**Activate Reverse of Reverse,"** Legion countered, "**Triggering Davis's set card."**

"What set card?" Davis started to say, but then his Seal the Gateway card flipped up.

"Where did that come from?" Davis pondered before he realized the full implications of that move.

"I'm out of options Davis," Eli said, "Take your best shot."

Davis drew. He pondered over the cards he had pulled.

"Warrior Dai Grepher (1700/1600) " he said sliding the monster into play in defense mode. "Now I set two cards and trigger Exchange."

Davis: (Sages Stone, Mataza the Zapper, Dedication through Light and Darkness.)

Leo/Legion: (Divine Hammer of Obelisk-Moijnor, Beta the Magnet Warrior, Kazejin, Sinister Serpent,)

"Divine Hammer of Obelisk-Moijnor," Davis said taking the card, "And just FYI everybody let's get rid of Whirlwind Prodigy"

"**Some choice**," Legion said, "**Two cards that are useless to our deck and one that will betray us the moment we summon him. Still we take Mataza, at least in our hand you cannot use him."**

("The Divine hammer,") Davis thought, ("Once I have Mataza back I can equip him with it and he'll have 5300 attack points. Of course Legion knows this, that's why he took Mataza in the first place.)

"**Is that the whole of your move or is there more?"**

"There's more." Davis said smiling. "Card of Sanctity, my facedown card."

"Yes," Davis's partners all declared as they pulled cards. Davis drew three new cards.

(The Divine Serpent of Quetzalcoatl, A Hero Emerges, The Hall of Thor's Might.)

("The Hall of Thor's Might?") Davis thought. ("Asriel must have put this in my deck. Whatever for?")

"Asriel?" Davis said, "Why'd you put this card in my deck?"

"What card?" Asriel responded.

"I set one more card on the field," Davis said, "And end my turn."

"My move," Asriel said, "And I summon Hayabusa Knight (1400/700) in attack mode. Pendragon the Lightning, attack an XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

"**Reveal De-fusion**," Legion said laughing, "**This will separate your monster into Pendragon and Gilford both in defense mode."**

Light surrounded Pendragon the Lightning and he broke into his composite pieces both in crouching positions.

(3500/3000) (2800/1400)

"What gives?" Eli asked, "He seems to counter every move we throw at him."

"Not every move," Achmed said. "I summon Gravekeeper's Cannonholder and play Soul Exchange. I offer The Spirit of the Pharaoh, Gravekeeper's Cannonholder and all three XYZ-Dragon Cannons as well as Whirlwind Prodigy in order to summon TASH THE INEXORABLE!" (6000/6000)

A vortex of wind surrounded Legion's monsters and swallowed them up as the blue, beaked Aztec god arose on the field.

"**Why didn't you sacrifice your Thief as well?"** Legion asked, completely un-phased by the fact that his field was devoid of monsters.

"This card," Achmed said picking up and holding the Gravekeeper's Thief, "Connects me to my unborn child. That child will inherit the Dark Scorpions that I won from Raymond Dirk. This Gravekeeper was once a powerful thief but now he uses his skills to aid the Gravekeepers."

"**Pathetic sentimental fool," **Legion said, "**Allow me to show you how much fear your card gives me. I sacrifice Alpha (1400/1700), Beta (1700/1600) and Gamma (1500/1800) in order to summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500/3850)"**

The three magnet cards appeared in front of Legion and combined together to make one of the more powerful cards in the game.

"**And now I separate them into their component pieces**" Legion smiled, "**I sacrifice those pieces for KA ANOR THE GODEATER!"**

The three magnet warriors vanished, and a terrible storm arose around them. Creepy dark tentacles with three-way pincers on them descended from the sky. A giant serrated bleak appeared in the sky above them.

(0/0)

"**Bow before his might and tremble," **Legion declared.

"I see his might," Davis said, "Where's his tremble?"

"His monster has no attack points," Asriel observed.

"Yes," Eli said, "But that is definitely a god card."

**"Very observant Eli," **Legion said, "**A very unusual god card. Most god cards are Gold main type and Divine-Beast Subtype. Ka Anor is a Gold main type, but a demon subtype. He is a god of the darkest kind…an elder god. I play Wrath of Ragnarok!"**

"Wrath of Ragnarok?" Eli asked.

"In Norse mythology Ragnarok was a bad thing." Davis said.

**"Wrath of Ragnarok forces all god cards into battle!" **Legion declared.

Davis felt an urge he couldn't resist, he had to place Quetzalcoatl onto his duel disk.

"THE DIVINE SERPENT OF QUETZALCOATL," Davis yelled (4000/4000)

Davis's winged rainbow serpent arose behind him. It roared in the presence of Legion's god card.

"JORMUNGAND THE MIDGUARD WYRM!" Eli said seconds behind him. (7000/7000)

A giant green serpent with red fangs appeared coiled up behind Eli. For the first time Eli got to see more of Jormungand's body. He dwarfed the other god cards on the field with his sheer sized.

"HEL THE TERROR QUEEN," Asriel completed. (8000/8000)

The smallest god card on the field, Asriel's half corpse-half Carmen Electra monster shimmered in front of her.

"Well," Achmed said, "The odds are no longer even, we have four god cards to your single card."

"**Ah but the party hasn't started yet my dear Achmed," **Legion chided, "**For not all of the guests have arrived. Behold OBELISK THE TORMENTOR, SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON, THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA, and FENRIR DESTROYER OF GODS!"  
**

(4000/4000) (6000/6000) (0/0) (4000/4000)

The gigantic blue behemoth that Davis faced when this whole mess began appeared. Followed by a giant red serpent with two mouths, a golden phoenix-like dragon, and an enormous black wolf.

Davis glanced at the god cards on the field with awe, before he noticed something.

"Ra, Obelisk, Slifer, and Fenrir were all summoned to our side," Davis said.

"**True, the downside to Wrath of Ragnarok I'm afraid," **Legion said with mock sadness, "**While I do get to summon all of the god cards in existence save for the one's in Valeus Soul Deck, they appear on your field. No matter. Ka Anor!"**

**"**Wait," Davis said, "Fenrir has the ability to absorb your god card!"

"**Very good Davis**," He sneered, "**You know his ability, Unfortunately Fenrir's effect works on Divine-Beast cards specifically. Ka Anor is a Demon-Type remember?**"

Davis blinked and said nothing.

**"That is of course the least of your problems as Ka Anor gains the abilities of all God cards on the field and in the Graveyard so I activate Fenrir's ability and instead absorb all of your god cards!"**

The tentacles reached down and picked up each of the god cards on the team's field, as well as Obelisk, Slifer, Ra, and Fenrir.

(39000/39000)

"**Gaze into the face of your defeat!**" Legion said, "**And isn't this Ice Cave just boring? Let's spice it up with the field card Mount Olympus! This raises all Gold-Main type monsters by 3000 points."**

(42000/42000)

The ground around them cracked and shattered apart as a gigantic mountain arose around them. Greek-styled Temples appeared atop the mount and statues of gods and goddesses appeared everywhere.

Legion began laughing uncontrollably.

"**Ka Anor," **he said, "**Finish them off!"**

"Kuriboh!" Eli yelled. "This card will defend us from your monstrosity!"

"**Ka Anor has feelings too you know,**" Legion said in mock sympathy for his god card.

"I switch Chaos Sorcerer to defense mode and Summon Mirage Dragon (1600/600) in defense" Eli said.

"This is worthless," Davis said setting the only low star monster in his hand D. D. Kuriboh into defense mode (300/200) He switched Warrior Dai Grepher to defense as well. "If I play Divine Hammer the monster I equip it to will simply become another meal for Ka Anor because Ka Anor is stealing Fenrir's ability. The only other card I've got is this worthless Hall of Thor's Might."

"I switch all of my cards to defense as well," Asriel said.

"I activate Gravekeeper's Embassy!" Achmed said, "This continuous spell card can only be activated when a field card other than Necrovalley is in play. It will allow me to summon all Gravekeepers in my hand and boost their strength with the field power bonus of your field."

"**Active Fangs of Jormungand and Slifer's second mouth effects**," Legion sneered.

Davis never even had a chance to see what cards Achmed summoned. They were vaporized before they ever got to see battle.

"Gravekeeper's Thief still gets a boost," Achmed said defiantly. (4400/4500)

("Achmed hasn't given up,") Davis thought, ("But I sure have. I've got nothing in my deck that can fight that beast.")

_Don' t be so quick to give up Davis, _came a whisper within Davis's soul, _We haven't given up on you. The light chose you remember. We will always be here; you simply need to have a little more faith._

"**Ka Anor attack Eli's Chaos Sorcerer now," **Legion said. A bolt of lightning burst forth from the belly of the beast and fired at Eli's monster. The resulting explosion rocked the entire ice continent and nearly knocked Eli off the mountain.

"I cannot summon anything," Eli said shaking his head.

Davis drew, ("A Restoration of Honor?")

_You will prevail, _whispered a voice that Davis knew well, _You need faith. Only the pure of faith can activate that card. Are you he?_

"I just need a little faith," Davis said. "I have nothing else to try so I may as well activate The Hall of Thor's Might!"

A bowl with fire in it and Norse Runes on it appeared.

"It acts as a ritual card," Davis said looking surprised at the words coming from his own mouth,

"I have to sacrifice at least ten stars worth of monsters. D. D. Kuriboh and Warrior Dai Grepher from my field, and Different Dimension Dragon from my hand."

The three monsters appeared above the bowl, and vanished within the flames.

"THOR THE GODSLAYER come forth," Davis yelled. (4050/4050)

Lightning and thunder cracked, and the Hall of Thor's Might shattered apart, both the "hologram" and the real card. A Norse warrior with silver colored armor, wielding a giant hammer appeared.

"I am Thor," the warrior in silver armor said.

Normally the others would be surprised, but this was not the first time one of Davis's monsters had spoken.

"**I will destroy your new monster with no trouble,**" Legion said, "**With Jormungand and Slifer's effects!"**

"I do not think so," Thor said, deflecting the poison and the thunder from Slifer with lightning of his own.

"I am in the Tier of Ra and Fenrir," Thor said, "I have no fear of those effects. It is not yet time for Ragnarok."

"**Then I absorb you,**" Legion said.

"And you have fallen into your own trap," Thor said, "For I am a gold Main-type, but a Warrior subtype. I am Immune to Fenrir. As a gold main type I shall now gain attack points since we are doing battle in Olympus."

(7050/7050)

"And now I shall activate my special ability!" Thor said, "I can do battle with a stronger monster and Davis will take no life point damage. The monster I do battle with will be destroyed. Davis play my Hammer."

"Divine Hammer of Obelisk-Moijnor!" Davis said.

A hammer identical to the one Thor already held appeared. The two hammers merged.

(11050/11050)

"To battle!" Thor yelled! He leapt into the air and struck Ka Anor. The beast screeched and began breaking apart.

"It is done," Thor said looking at Davis. The Norse warrior vanished.

"**Fools,**" Legion said, **"Ka Anor has another ability. When he's destroyed all god cards in the graveyard or removed piles are special summoned to my field. So Quetzalcoatl, Jormungand, Hel, Fenrir, Ra, Obelisk, Tash, and Slifer are all summoned to my field. Mount Olympus has no limit to the amount of god cards that can be played on a single field."**

(7000/7000) (10000/10000) (9000/9000) (7000/7000) (3000/3000) (3000/3000) (9000/9000)

Davis smiled, "Reveal Quick-Play Spell card, A Restoration of Honor. Restoration of Honor restores all cards to their rightful owners no matter what their location."

Legion's eyes widened.

"Quetzalcoatl return to me," Davis said.

"Jormungand," Eli said.

"Hel," Asriel called

"Tash," Achmed finished.

The four god cards returned to their true owner's sides. Each one looked towards Legion with acrimonious scowls.

"**I still have Slifer, Ra, Obelisk and Fenrir!" **Legion said. "**And with Fenrir none of your cards can stand against me.**"

"Sorry," Davis said, "But Restoration returns _all_ cards to their rightful owners."

The four cards that still stood on Legion's field faded away. At the same instant Rikuo Amero drew a seemingly blank card from his deck.

And Yugi Muto discovered some cards of his own that had gone missing in the mouths of three serpent-like statues.

"To be fair," Davis said, "The Divine Hammer of Obelisk-Moijnor in my graveyard is returned to you. And Mataza it returned to me."

Drops of sweat began appearing on Legion's forehead.

"**This is not yet over**," Legion said, "**I still have one last Trick up my sleeve. Reveal Pyramid of Light. This trap card destroys and removes from play all god cards."**

The trap card flipped up, and a glowing blue pyramid surrounded them. Quetzalcoatl growled irritably and electricity flowed out of the pyramid and surrounded all four god cards, shattering them apart.

"**I now pay 1000 life points in order to summon Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia." **Legion smiled wickedly. (3000/2500) (2500/3000)

Eli-3250LP

Davis-3000LP

Asriel-4000LP

Achmed-4000LP

Leo/Legion-3000LP

A gray winged lion with the head of a beautiful woman appeared, followed by a biped lion sporting blue armor.

"Where are you getting these cards?" Davis wondered aloud.

"**A demon is able to use the Soul Deck of it's host body." **Legion said, "**I choose Leo because of the powerful cards in his Soul Deck. These are your last monsters."**

"I draw," Eli said noting that Legion had not yet attacked. "I play Monster Reincarnation to pull a monster from my graveyard and add it to may hand at the cost of my Pitch Dark Dragon. (900/600)

"I'm just plain sick of this," Davis said. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon in order to annihilate the Pyramid of Light."

I took only Legion's smile to tell Davis that that was what he was hoping for.

"**By destroying my Pyramid you destroyed Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia. Behold Thinein the Great Sphinx.**"

Eli-3250LP

Davis-3000LP

Asriel-4000LP

Achmed-4000LP

Leo/Legion-2000LP

An infusion of the prior sphinxes appeared reminding Asriel of a centaur. With teeth. (7500/3000)

"That attack strength is nuts," Davis said shaking his head, "Lightning Vortex. I Discard Repayment for losses in order to blast Thinein away."

Bolts of lightning burst from the dark sky above them and struck the creature down. Davis drew a card.

"Pendragon," Asriel said switching her best monster to attack mode. "Attack!"

"**Random Revival takes one card from the graveyard and summons it to take the brunt of an attack. This is a Permanent Trap Card.**" Leo said.

A single Fenrir (1400/1200) appeared in defense mode and got struck with Pendragon's mace.

"Arrg," Asriel said. Knowing she wouldn't be able to draw next turn.

Achmed closed his eyes before he drew. ("It seems,") he thought, ("That Legion always has the Spell or Trap card to defend himself. He has that set card and Random Revival. Even when he has no monsters he has a defensive card of some sort. I Draw.")

Achmed smiled.

"It is over Legion," Achmed said. His friends looked over at him in confusion.

"You always seem prepared for everything. Prepare yourself for Giant Trunade!"

A vortex appeared in the sky above them. Various Spell cards began getting sucked into it. Achmed's Gravekeeper's Embassy, as well as Mount Olympus."

When the Vortex cleared they stood in the ice and snow of Antarctica with the dark storm clouds above them.

More importantly, Legion's field was bare.

"Gravekeeper's Guard in attack mode," Achmed said (1000/1900)

A bald man with Gravekeeper Robes and a long metal staff appeared.

"Thief attack first." Achmed said. The Don Zaloog-like Gravekeeper lunged and fired a shot at Legion.

Legion smirked and fingered a card in his hand.

Eli-3250LP

Davis-3000LP

Asriel-4000LP

Achmed-4000LP

Leo/Legion-600LP

Achmed smiled, "My Gravekeeper's Thief allows one of the following effects when he does battle Damage. I can take the top two cards from your deck and add them to my hand. Or I can take one card in your hand and add it to my own. I choose the latter effect, and take the card you are fingering now."

**"No,**" Legion whispered.

"Kuriboh," Achmed said, "as I thought. Guard attack directly."

The guard rushed forward and stuck Legion.

Eli-3250LP

Davis-3000LP

Asriel-4000LP

Achmed-4000LP

Leo/Legion-0LP

"Way to go Achmed," Davis said the four duelists walked up to Legion's prostrate form.

"It's over Legion," Davis said, "Leave him."

"**As you wish masters,**" He said. **"But I promise you this. You have not seen the last of me, we shall do battle again."**

Leo shook and then became still as Asriel shivered involuntarily.

"Too creepy," she said.

Suddenly the ground began shaking and snow began rushing everywhere.

"Our duel made the ice we are standing on very unstable," Eli said, "Run! We have to get back to the boat."

They began to run when Davis noticed that the monsters that they had summoned had not yet vanished. Gilford rushed over and picked up Asriel, and Leo. Then Davis felt Pendragon's muscular arms wrap around him and hoist him onto Pendragon's shoulder.

Davis saw Eli riding the Mirage Dragon and Gravekeeper's Thief wrapped his cloak around Achmed.

The Monsters rushed to the boat as the creaking ice slowly broke apart. They took a flying leap and vanished as the four duelists tumbled onto Eli's ship. The ice collapsed leaving a small lake.

"Let's never duel on top of thin Ice again," Davis said.

"Agreed," Achmed said smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Then we are in agreement." Davis said as they stood in Eli's basement.

"The world will never know about the existence of these god cards." Eli said. "These four vaults will be their home."

Davis nodded to the four safes on the wall.

"It is the best decision," Achmed said, "Yugi Muto got mobbed after he won his god cards. Sharia is pregnant, I do not wish to put her through that."

"You each got a card key," Eli said, "keep the key with you at all times. Only your key will open the vault. This way no one but the cards' proper owners can access them."

"If the world is never to know about them," Asriel said, "Why do we have access to them?"

"In case they are needed," Eli said. "One day their existence will be made known, and then they'll be safer on our person then in here. These vaults will not be opened until the cardholder feels that the time is right."

"Open only in case of Emergency?" Davis said.

"Precisely," Eli said. "Use your best judgement to discern which is the emergency that requires them."

"Agreed," Achmed said again. "Tash." He said as he closed the vault.

"Hel," Asriel said closing her vault.

Eli hesitated.

"Eli," Davis said, "You know that you can't use Jormungand against Seto Kaiba."

"I know," He said closing his eyes and slamming the vault shut. "If he managed to win he'd have Jormungand and would start the whole Battle City thing all over again."

"Plus it wouldn't be a fair duel," Davis said. "Quetzalcoatl."

He tossed the card into the vault.

"Davis!" his companions said in unison.

"What?"

"Thor?" Asriel said looking at he husband with her arms crossed.

"Oh," Davis said grinning sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess he ought to go in here too huh?"

He sighed and slid the card into the vault.

("Thanks,") He thought to the Light, ("I don't know what I'd do without you guys. Your advice helped me get Thor out, and stopped Ka Anor.")

_We will always be here for you Davis, whenever you have need of us._

"What about him," Eli said jerking his thumb towards the door.

"I won't tell anyone," Leo said, "I'm not sure if they'd believe me anyway."

"Since your honeymoon got cut short," Eli said, "How would you like to go to Paris?"

"Really," Asriel said her eyes brightening.

"Oh yeah," Eli said "This trip was worth me shelling out a few more bucks for you guys."

"Come on Asriel," Davis said wrapping his arms around his wife. "We have a honeymoon to finish."

"Hmm…" Asriel said. "I can think of all kinds of fun things we can do."

The End

Original Cards:

Divine Hammer of Obelisk-Moijnor

The Divine Serpent of Quetzalcoatl

The Hall of Thor's Might

The Return of the King: Pendragon the Lightning

The Once and Future King: Pendragon

Gravekeeper's Thief

Gravekeeper's Embassy

Tash the Inexorable

Wrath of Ragnarok

Mount Olympus

Hel the Terror Queen

Jormungand the Midguard Wyrm

A Restoration of Honor

Random Revival

Original Cards by Wolf General and Seeker of the Soul

Fenrir-Destroyer of Gods (WG)

Seal the Gateway (SOTS)

Repayment for Losses (SOTS)

Featured god Cards:

Ka Anor the God Eater:

_A god from another galaxy. He scours the universe seeking planets with powerful gods, hoping to absorb those gods and take their power for himself. His next target is Earth._

Thor the Godslayer:

_A mighty warrior, said to one day do battle with Jormungand. It is spoken that win that battle occurs, Thor will not survive._

To Guardian Master: Both. I intend to finish WoTG as well as start Rise of the Phoenix. From there we will see how the Hunter is born andhis fate after his duel with Herour. (More WoTG at first.)

To High Elf Swordsman: I was rather pleased with my last chapter. You didn't see the symbolism of having a pack of Fenrir guarding Fenrir the Destroyer of Gods? Oh my, Lord what fools these mortals be.

To Wolf General: Well almost…wait for it. Now he's with his rightful owner. Ta Da! What'd you think? (It was very cool wasn't it)

To John: It wasn't his first turn. The duel actually began when the Penguin Soldier attacked Eli. If you'll look closely you'll see that Eli, Davis, Asriel, and Achmed all take a turn to summon their monsters. Leo had a similar experience with some Mother Grizzly and took the time to set some trap cards because he knew that a duel had begun, whereas Davis and Co. didn't. And what's this about Raigeki and Dark Hole? Davis has Lightning Vortex. Eli has a Raigeki, but neither of them had those cards at the opportune time. Plus if anyone will bother to notice, this entire movie the duels were played Tournament Legal. I never once played Monster Reborn. Eli never summoned his Chaos Emperor Dragon, and Davis didn't play Magical Scientist. How do you like dem apples? They beat god cards, and it was tournament legal!

To Vyser: I will.


	11. End Credits

_**Written and Directed by**_

_Gryphinwyrm7_

_**Produced by**_

_Fanfiction-dot-net_

_**Creative Consultants:**_

_Wolf General and Seeker of the Soul_

_**Executive Producer**_

_Phoenix Talon_

_**Cast: (In order of appearance)**_

_Davis-Charles Franklin Coffin IV_

_Asriel/Getsu Fuhma- Caitlin Cummings_

_Leo-Michael Shanks_

_Eli- D. T. Coffin_

_Achmed-Oded Fehr_

_Apollo-Brendan Fraiser_

_Draco/Don Zaloog-Keith David_

_Raymond Dirk- Josh Holloway_

_Rama/Bob/Kell Zephyr- Jeff Bennett_

_Questor Thews-David Warner_

_Legion-Entire Cast_

_Thor-Mark Gibbon_

_Casting by- Phoenix Talon_

_Marketing by Guardian Master_

_Music:_

_Stacy Orrico, Sixpence non the Richer, Perfect Existence, Yu-Gi-Oh Music to duel by._

_The events of this fanfiction are completely fiction. Any resemblance to events of any person or persons living or dead is purely coincidental. Yu-Gi-Oh and all related names and characters are property of Kazuki Takahashi. Used without permission all rights reserve._

_(Davis's voice: "This seemed like a good idea at the time.")_


End file.
